Life Of Casey
by lilpinai05
Summary: A girl name Casey and her life. She faces being the new girl and drama in high school. Like what every girl faces. The biggest problem is with the boys. Check out how she go through it.
1. New Girl

_This is my first story that I made. So help me out here, don't be too strict about judging my story. The main character isn't a real life person. I made her up, but things can happen in real life in my story. The places are real. But I don't own these places and other things._

* * *

**Intro:** The name's Casey, Casey McHenry. I have dark brown hair with the same color eyes. I recently had my braces taken off. I'm athletic and my cousins say that I have a killer swimmer's body. I live in a small, crowded house in Omaha. Eighth grade was the year I started getting to know the dating crap. I went out with this guy and that's when I thought I was in love. I was heartbroken after three months. I cried and went miserable for the rest of the year. Now I know how stupid I was to cry, especially in front of the class, over a guy. The whole freshmen year I haven't went out with anyone. I just live my life being the biggest flirt and I was afraid to get my heartbroken again.

It's the summer after freshmen year going to be a sophomore, also when I get my license which means I get a car too, a great package. I turn 16 in June 4, so it's pretty soon. I'm so excited! I should be going to be a junior, but I started school a year late.

Another thing that's happening this summer is that I'm moving to the neighbor city of Omaha, La Vista. My parents say that it's better to move over there because it's a better environment for us to grow up in. I already register to Papillion-La Vista High School.

Moving to a different school is scary when I first thought about it, but then I thought about it again, it is like eighth grade going to the first year of high school. The good thing is that no one knows about me so I could be a new me. Forget my heartbroken years.

My parents would go to like every open house in La Vista with the help from the James family that currently lives in Papillion, which is sort of La Vista since they're both small and connected to each other. I knew the James daughter, Kim, when I was in seventh grade and she was in eighth grade at Bryan Middle. She moved to Papillion during winter break. Although she left we still kept in touch in Myspace.

**June 4**

In the morning I took the drivers test and WHOO! I passed! I finally have my license. My mom surprised me with a used, dark green Honda Civic that looked brand-new since it was in really good shape. I didn't care what car I get at least it has no mechanical problems and it takes me places.

At night I hung out with Kim, her boyfriend, and some other friends, showing off my license and my new car. Her boyfriend, John, had brought a couple of his friends. One of them was pretty descent with orange brownish hair, who I was flirting with that night. I was attracted to his glowing blue eyes and we end up getting each other's numbers.

I slept at Kim's house and while we were laying down ready to go to sleep, I told her about the whole night with Kevin.

"You should go out with him since you haven't since eighth grade," she said playing with her blonde hair but looking at me with her ocean blue eyes, "you two are going to be a cute couple."

I sigh, then said, "I'm going to just talk to him now and let's see happens."

**June 6**

My parents announced that they found a house that we're going to live in. They also said that we'll have to pack quickly so we could transport our stuff to the new house.

That whole day everyone of my family was packing.

**June 7**

In the morning, my whole family went to see our new house, my brothers and I first time seeing it. Once we droved up to a sky blue house's drive way, I saw that my future house is amazedly big. It's the same color as the sky which I think is weird.

Once I opened the door I first saw the stairs to the rooms. On the level that I was on had two living rooms, the dinning room, kitchen and a bathroom right by the entrance. I went upstairs to see the rooms. My room is the closes one to the stairs and it's the smallest since I'm not the sharing a room, since I'm the only girl. I had to go down two sets of stairs to get to the basement. The basement is enormous. It used to be a home theater when the last owners had the house. It also has a door to the backyard, an easy way out of the house since everyone sleeps two levels up from the basement.

I arrived at Kim's house after she text me saying that we HAVE to hang, she wanted me to help her pick out what to wear but the clothes laid out on her bed are tank tops with shorts or a skirt.

"Why don't you wear just a cottoned shirt with jeans like me," I suggested and pointed out what I'm wearing.

"Unlike you, John probably wants to get in my pants tonight, and if he wants to then I guess that's what he's going to get after that one romantic night that I owe him for"

"You are having sex, already?" I said with a disgusted look.

"Yeah well we been going out for like 4 months already"

What a slut, just kidding. She ends up changing into a regular white tank top with ocean blue gym shorts and a black zipper sweatshirt over the tank top.

We went to John's house and all headed to the basement. It's pitched black. John and Kim called the couch so Kevin and I had to be in front of them on the carpet. The movie hasn't even started and you could see that they were on top of each other even though they were covered with a blanket. Once I heard the cling of John undoing his belt buckle. I jumped up and told Kevin that I'm hungry and to go upstairs with me. It was just an excuse to leave Kim and John alone. I don't need to hear them doing IT. He didn't answer right away so I grabbed his hand and lead the way upstairs.

When we reach the kitchen, I let go of his hand and started searching for food. I found a bag of popcorn in the pantry. I stuffed my mouth with popcorn right in front of his face, "Mmm" he starts laughing while both of his hands are on both sides on my waist. We went to the living room and watched TV. I ask where he goes to school at and he said he goes to Papio South. And I told him that I am going to Papillion-La Vista. He thought I was a junior like Kim and him, but naw I'm a sophomore. John's a senior. He laughed again. I lay my head on his chest. And he put his arm around me. I looked up and threw popcorn at his face.

"Want some?" I started laughing.

He let go of me grabbing some popcorn and said "Yeah" then threw popcorn back at me. We started throwing popcorn at each other, having this popcorn fight. It was pretty fun. Some how end up on the floor sort of wrestling for the bag of popcorn I had. I gave in and put the bag on the table. The clock got our attention. When he said that it's late and he has to leave, hugged that felt like a long time holding on to each other, so I gave him a peck on the cheek. Finally we let go of each other. I told him that I got to go home too so he gave me a ride home. When we got to my driveway, I was in the passenger seat and Kevin was in the driver's seat. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his face so I end up kissing him on the lips.

**June 9**

In the morning, we put all the boxes we pack in the truck. The "men" of the family put the furniture in the rented moving truck, while my mom and I pack the food that is stored in the fridge and pantry. That night I got to sleep on my new room in the new house. And the whole week all of my family unpack and organize the furniture setting. No one went anywhere, not even me. But that doesn't mean Kim or Kevin didn't contact me. They did actually. There was a party that Kim invited me to, it was one of her friend's drinking party. The next day Kevin invited me to go swimming. Two days after that Kim wanted me to spend the night. I felt bad. I didn't go out a whole week.

* * *

_Sorry this first part of the story is somewhat boring, but aren't most books like that? I just wanted to make you, readers, realize that Casey move in a new house, that means being the new girl when it comes to school and to people. But I promise later in the story it's going to really good. Enjoy reading! _


	2. Which Guy

_Just a warning: This story contains sexual actions and bad language. _

* * *

**June 18**

Kevin invited me to go swimming again. I denied him again, naw I couldn't say no again. When I got to Kevin's, Kim and John were already there. I didn't realize that he has a swimming pool in his backyard. Fucking rich people, just kidding. He gave me a tour of his house and I thought my house was big but not as big as his, it's gigantic! In the corner of my eye I saw Kevin looking at me while I took off my see through tank top and white short shorts. I ran and jumped into the pool, made a big SPLASHH!! I swam towards Kevin and hugged his waist. At the moment, I popped out of the water and wipe the extra water off my face. Then all the sudden Kevin started kissing me. I backed away bugged by Kim's moaning way across the pool. Doing it again in a pool with other people in it, that's disgusting. I got out of the pool and mumbled

"Annoying sex couple"

Kevin chuckled.

I went inside still dripping wet. Kevin followed. I was eating chocolate covered strawberries that on all on a plate in the kitchen. Because Kevin was watching me eat, I feed him some. We started talking about personal stuff about ourselves like if we're virgin or not. He's not and he now knows that I am. We went up to his room and watched TV, end up making out.

**June 25**

Did I tell you that I tried out for cheerleading for Papillion-La Vista cheer squad? Well I did. And I made the team, varsity to be exact. I so kick ass. Summer is also planned for cheer camp. It was tiring being in the hot sun whole afternoons practicing the dances and cheers. In addition it was fun, the events and sleepovers with the other cheer members. My brother's birthday is today too. I brought him an ice-cream cake and a souvenir from camp to make up missing his birthday party.

**June 27**

BreAnn, the team captain, is hosting a BBQ. She invited both varsity and junior varsity cheerleading team to her house. On the lawn, there was a huge bucket filled with water balloons, sprinklers swaying back and forth, and the best-ever built slip-n-slide where three people could go at once. 10 people end up going, out of 22. Most people who came stayed for like 30 minutes and didn't try out the fun stuff. Only Christine, this girl that I don't know the name of, and I stayed there the whole time. The three of us got to slide the slip-n-slide and it was pretty amusing. BreAnn tried it out and her strap for her top piece of her bikini got loose so there wasn't anything covering up her big boobs except her long dirty blonde hair. Everyone started crack'en up even BreAnn joined. She didn't care. No one was at her house except us girls and her neighbors', but who cares about them. After getting tired of the slip-n-slide which was forever that we didn't, we had the balloon fight.

Then we sat in a circle telling everyone about us like personals. BreAnn is not a virgin and is dating the football quarterback. Christine, who has light brown hair with blonde streaks in her hair, is a virgin and dating guitarist (rocker??)

The other girl isn't a virgin and her boyfriend is a baseball playa.

I'm the only one that doesn't have a boyfriend, so BreAnn offered to help me out, I didn't want to mention Kevin since I'm not actually going out with him, I'm just hooking up.

**June 29**

Once I got use to living in the new house and knowing the time my family falls asleep and wake up. That's when I started sneaking out.

Kevin wanted to hang that night since he misses me (that's what he said). I give sneaking out a try. I pretended to fall asleep on the couch in the basement. When I heard my mom came home from work, that's when I called Kevin to pick me up. I didn't want to use my car or else they'll know that it's missing and they will be suspicious. I silently went out the back basement door, cautiously closing it and off I ran to the gate and carefully opening it and closing it as well. When I got to the front of the house, I saw Kevin down the street coming up. Good thing he came immediately.

"Gezz you're so sneaky especially for me" he said laughing out loud.

"You're funny," being sarcastic, "I thought you missed me"

"I do. I do." He bends over to make out with me.

I backed away and smiled "Are you going to start driving?"

"Oh yeah" he giggled

We end up at a drinking hang out. That night I wasn't into the drinking games unlike Kevin so I chatted with Ethan, a guy that I thought that I've seen before, on the stairs while the rest were in the basement. I told him that he looks familiar. As we talked for several minutes, I realize that he is a junior at my old school, Bryan. I explained how I used to go there then moved. Gosh, he's such a cutie. I can't get my eyes off his eyes because he has the most gorgeous brown eyes on earth. His big smile is so adorable, gahh you got to love him. We talked for a long time. I enjoyed every second of it. We got each others numbers. He came with a couple (a guy and a girl); they had to leave so I gave him a bear hug.

I wanted to go home so I told Kevin that we should go now. He agreed. On the way home, I felt bad I hung out with Ethan instead of Kevin, so I told him to park in the side of the street near my house. Once he did, I jumped on top of him with my legs spread out towards him, while he's still in the driver's seat, and made out for like forever, this time with tongue. He glides his hand gently back and forth on my thighs. I rubbed his abdominals under his shirt. Then he tried to take off my shirt, probably thinking I want to DO IT but heck no, first time in the car that's a BIG NO. That's when I stop kissing him, said bye, and got out of the car. I came in the house the way I came out. He text me asking why I left the car all of the sudden, I didn't feel like answering it.

**July 1**

BreAnn called me to chill with her, her boyfriend, and this guy that she wants me to hook up with. She also said to bring a swim suit. I'm guessing we are going swimming? I told my parents that I was going to sleep over her house and it was okay with BreAnn. She picked me up and we went to her boyfriend, Sam's, house who has a Jacuzzi out back in the patio. The guy that BreAnn hooked me up with is this football hottie name Max and a senior at PL. He had these crystal blue eyes, perfect smile, and dark brown spike up hair. We all went in the Jacuzzi, talked, and drink a little bit. Max was telling me how beautiful I was, which I thought was cheesy.

Max knew the house pretty well, so we went up to the guest room. My guard was down, so I gave in to anything he wanted. We lay down on the bed talking even more, and flirting by making fun each other. Then we somehow started wrestling a little bit. Later did I know that Max was on top of me, next we just started making out. Things lead to another. I felt his fingers move from my breast to my hips, then work his hands where a place that no one should know and wiggled his fingers in there. He insisted for a job, but the only job he getting is a hand. Holding it while repeating the process of moving up and down on the gushy member. I was interrupted by a text from BreAnn saying that she's sleeping with Sam tonight so that means I have to stay here. Err… Max and I sort of took a break from sexually and lay by each other like how we started.

I asked in a whispered voice, "Are you spending the night?"

"I will if you do" he replied.

I smiled, staring in his eyes, then lean closer to give him a smooch on the lips. I laid my head on his chest and hugging his waist. We chatter till we fall asleep.

**July 2**

BreAnn and I had to leave really early in the morning to sneak in her house, When we got there her family was still sleeping, thank god. We both went back to sleep. As soon as I woke up I went home, and again fell asleep. I got two texts, when I woke up once again.

From Kim: "Kevin told John who told me about the night you seduce him into doing IT but then ditched him when he was about to actually DO IT"

From BreAnn: "Max likes you and he wants more from you, he even told Sam about it lol I also gave him your # he was asking for it."

**July 4**

Ethan text me first about what I'm doing for Fourth of July. I text back saying that I don't know and asking what is he doing. He said that he's going to watch fireworks while on a boat ride over night and wanted to come with him. Hmm… a boat ride that sounds romantic, of course I want to go. I asked my parents if I could go and like they said to clean the house before I could go. Therefore I was cleaning the whole morning; I hope it's worth it.

At 5pm I drove to Ethan's house, and then rode with him with his car to the deck. His family has gone with us. The boat we went on was medium size, but there were about 30 people on there. There are 2 levels; the main has a dance floor, dinning room, and cafeteria. The rooms are upstairs. We went to our rooms first and dropped off our bags. There were either two full beds or one queen bed with a couch in each room. Ethan and I have the room with two beds and we're sharing with his little brother who calls the couch. That night Ethan and I mostly went dancing and when we're not, we watch fireworks while the breeze flows threw my hair. I kept on staring at his eyes, letting my guard down, oh fuck; I think I'm falling for him. We were the first ones who went upstairs. We sat on the couch watching more fireworks out in the window and talking. What bummed me that night is that he told me that he was surprised that we just met and he feels like we're best friends already. I don't want to be just friends. Err… I shouldn't let my guard down, how stupid am I! I keep the feeling to myself, and just the keep talking. Ethan's brother came in and reminded us that he called the couch so we got off and got ready for bed. While I was about to lay on my bed, Ethan gave me a hug and then we both said good night. I end up crying myself to sleep quietly.

**July 5**

When I got home from the boat ride, I got an instant message request from Max and I accepted it. I'm still bummed about Ethan.

Max: Got any plans tonight?

Casey: No.

Max: You should chill with me

Max: And maybe finish doing business

Casey: And MAYBE I don't want to finish business.

Max: Then we don't have to. It's fine with me.

Max: Look I'm sorry. Let's just chill then.

He picked me up and it was silent in the car. We went to his house and stayed in the living room. I told him that I was sorry, and that I overreacted. I had a bad night last night with a guy. Somehow I started crying on his shoulder because of the whole Ethan situation. When I stopped with the tears, I told Max that we should go somewhere.

We went to Sam's drinking party. I was surprised that BreAnn wasn't there. When we where there we played this couple vs. couple drinking game, also known as tippie cup. You each chug the cup of beer and who ever is last that couple have to make out. Max and I were kicking ass. The next round Sam and the girl with him cheated. I usually would throw a fit, but I didn't care so Max and I made out, but like forever. We ended up in the guest room, AGAIN. As he laid me down he took off his shirt. Once he got it off I was kissing his neck down towards his belly button, making a path, as I was down there I took off his kakis. That's when he took my shirt off. He was licking my body up and down, every where, then takes off my skirt. My legs are spread out open wide, Max was between them. He tugged my thong off with the teeth. I felt his tongue going crazy inside me. I wrapped my hands on the bottom of his face and pulled him to me and made out. I whispered in his ear,

"Do Me"

He smiled huge.

_

* * *

_

Is Casey going to lose her virginity to some hunk? Is she just doing this to get over Ethan and her feelings for him? To be continue…


	3. You Pussy

_Continue from the last day for the last chapter._

* * *

As he draws away from my face he brought his boxers to his knees and I was watching him and he stared at my sad eyes. All of the sudden his smile disappears put his boxers back on and walked out of the room. I yelled his name. No reply. I sat up and brought my legs closer to me. I leaned down at my knees and started weeping. Two nights getting ditched by two different guys, I'm so lame. I made myself stop crying when I heard Sam calling Max a pussy for not doing me.

Sam continues to talk. "You don't think about it, you just do it! Take advantage of her being drunk. I have never seen you like this."

Max came back to the guest room and told me to get dressed; he didn't even made eye contact with me. I watch him put on his shorts on and left the room. Wow, what a loser. I got up and started feeling the ground for my clothes because the room was really dark. I grabbed Max's shirt first so I put that on, found my shirt my next which I just hold on to. I couldn't find my thong any where so I just put my skirt on.

I went looking for Max all around the house till I stumbled into Sam and asked him if he knows where Max went. He said that Max is in the car. While I was leaving, Sam grabbed my hand started kissing me.

I pushed him away and snorted at him "What the fuck!" I walked away and heard Sam yelling "Max won't do you, but I will."

Ugh, jerk.

It was silent again in Max's car till I broke it.

"I thought you wanted to do each other that is why you wanted to 'chill' with me and plus you're a football playa, you probably DID every cheerleader, but not ME??" I was curious. "You knew I had a bad night last night and you're just making it worst." Then said in a quiet voice "You were supposed to make it better"

Max wouldn't look at me back or say anything. I yelled his name, waiting for a reply. He stopped the car on the side of the road and turned to me.

"Who I had sex with isn't any your business and you shouldn't solve your problems by getting drunk and doing IT, is that what you keep doing in the future" It felt like he was yelling.

Banging his head on the steering wheel, I started bawling. Then he started to apologize. I felt bad and told him he shouldn't apologize since he didn't do anything wrong.

"If it helps, we could just forget about this and just moved on" I said with a smile.

"That'll be great," he smile too and leaned over for a kiss.

Gahh… I freaking love him right now.

**July 6**

I told Christine, one of the cheerleaders, about what happen yesterday. She thinks that Max is in love with me or like actually cares about me because he knew that I was upset and he thought it wasn't right to solve it by doing IT plus I was drunk. She continues, "If he didn't care about you he would just do you and start looking for another chick to do." I agreed. She continues, "Anyways he never been like this, that I know of."

**July 8**

Lately I been texting Ethan as a friend and only as a friend, I have accepted being friends. By the way, I'm falling for Max this time, I believe that he does care; I text him recently too. Kevin, well I stopped talking to him. Christine said that she been seeing him with another girl, not thinking it's serious. I don't really care, I guess. I have Max.

**July 9**

Max and I went to eat breakfast at iHop, proclaiming that he is going to vacation with his family. He grabbed my hand and kisses it multiple times as I gave him a sad puppy dog face, looking disappointed. I finally understood and say I was okay with it. He told me how hard this is, meeting me then not able to see me for about a week. Before I left the car, he promises to call and gave me a wet smooch in the lips. I could trust him out of town, right?

**July 10**

It was the afternoon when Max left town. He even called to say that he did. I went shopping with my cousin, Adriana, and spent like 100 on her since it's her birthday. Man now I'm broke, but oh well, that's what I get for being an awesome cousin, just kidding.

Ethan wanted me to go to a past midnight party with him. I didn't know that there was a party called the "past midnight party," lol. I went.

Kevin was there and threw a fit asking if Ethan is the guy I am now seeing. What a drama king! I had to explain to Ethan how I hooked up with him and haven't talked to him since. BreAnn was with Kevin, so I wonder why she isn't with Sam. She clarified that she heard rumors that he was sleeping with some other girl and when she went to his house to see if it was true, and found out it was when she saw a thong in the guest room that didn't belong to her. Oh fuck. That's my thong that I couldn't find so I left it there. SHITT!! So I keep it to myself therefore Ethan already knew I hooked up with Kevin and if he knew about Max too that seems like I did IT with him, he'll most likely think I'm a slut.

Then BreAnn asked why I'm not with Max. Snap, I'm busted. I just said he was out of town, that's all.

Thank god that no one said anything about it after that. Kevin, showing off, invited Ethan and me to go against him and BreAnn in the couple vs. couple drinking game. I was worried if Ethan didn't wanted to since we are friends and if it'll interrupt the friendship, till he faced toward to me with a big grin, "Let's kick their asses." When Kevin and BreAnn lost and have to make out, Kevin would look over to see if I was jealously glazing at them while they do they're thang, which I never did because I didn't care and I was laughing with Ethan, being sarcastic all the time. While Ethan and I make out after we lost because Ethan is a little slow then the others, I glance over to Kevin only ONCE and he was staring with an evil eye at our every move. Ha, he's jealous. I fell back in love with Ethan thinking that I've never accepted us as "friends" but hid the feeling that wanted to be more than friends. After we made out several times it didn't seem like making out with each other affected Ethan at all; he was laughing and having fun. So I "played" being still friends. Err…

At the same time I left the car, Ethan came out too.

"You're forgetting a hug" he said with his arms spread out.

I walk towards him as I wrap my arms around him.

"For your information, you suck at chugging beer fast" I whispered in his ear.

We both laughed and let go of each other.

**July 12**

Kim invited me to spend the weekend with her and her family to Colorado just to get away from the corn (Nebraska is FILLED with corn). She didn't want to be just with her "boring" family so she invited John and me to go with her. The James already asked my 'rents and said it was okay and if I want to go, I could. I was the last to be picked up for the road trip and as I climb in the van, I saw Kevin there. I gave Kim a weird look like WTF is he doing here.

She whispered "I didn't want you to be alone so I invited him."

Man that just pisses me off. I sat with Kim's little sister, Sara, who is 13 and we talk about how our summer's going. The row behind us was the rest of the teens: Kim, John, and Kevin. As the trip got boring, I fell asleep for the most of the ride there. We arrived at the hotel and they only ordered two rooms: one for Kim's parents and the other one room for the rest of us. There were two twin beds and a couch like the one in the boat. Kim and John called a bed together. Sara suggested that she might as well get the couch. That means Kevin and I have to share a bed together.

That pisses me off even more. Sara and I went to a carnival two blocks from the hotel and when we came back to the room late we hit the sheets right away. Kim and John are doing IT again, which I thought that Kevin had the urge to do the same with me. We were facing outward of the center of the bed. He started by massaging me, I have to admit it was relaxing so I turned faced down on the bed. Kevin hopped on top of me and continues massaging me. All of the sudden I felt his mouth and tongue like French kissing the bottom of my back, which is also relaxing till I felt him trying to tug my shorts down. I sat up which made him fall down on the ground. Then return side view as I try once again to avoid him and trying to sleep.

Like 5 min later I felt his fingers tickling on my thigh and under my shorts followed by digging under my thong. I grabbed his hand and put it to his self.

"Oh come on," he whined.

"What do you want?" I snatch back

"One night won't hurt"

When I nodded, letting him do so. He jump back on me, but this time my face and front side of my body was facing the ceiling. He began by shoving his face between my boobs and started shaking his head. Just to let you know, I don't wear bras when I go to sleep, I think it's uncomfortable. Right after that he was licking my nipples while my shirt was still on me.

I pushed him off, "You're immature."

I finally fall asleep without Kevin bothering me.

**July 13**

After I took a shower and put on my robe on, Kevin pin me down to the bed and made out with me. I couldn't move, thinking that if I don't fight back and make out back he'll let go. It worked. As he was untying the thick string that's closing my robe, he was sucking on my neck. I couldn't think as my urges gave in. When my mind finally got control of my body, I push him off knowing that a hickey will appear on my neck. If Max or Ethan sees it they're going to freak. I stand up with my robe opened, "I... I got to get ready." and walked away. As we ride back home, we stopped by to check out the

Colorado landmarks and etc, avoiding Kevin.

_

* * *

_

Does that mean that Kevin is officially out of Casey life? Stay tune to Life of Casey


	4. Unusal Sleepover

**July 14**

Ethan had nothing to do today so we decided to go to Go-Cart Racing. It was total fun. Afterwards we went to eat dinner at this Mexican grill restaurant. They serve the best tacos ever that I know of. As we continue eating I was thinking where Ethan stands in my life. On how we spend time with each other I finally agreed with Ethan that we are best friends like we could still have fun and not hook up. If you hook up, you'll end someday and probably not talk to each other, but your best friends you last forever, telling each other about you personal stuff, and I'm every thankful for a best friend like Ethan. The days we hang out always ends with a bear hug.

**July 15**

Surprise, Surprise! Max is back from California. He came unexpected to my house at like 2pm fill with stories to tell up in his mind. The reason why he didn't told me where he was going because he didn't know too. There were like 7 different states to choose from and ending the decision with California at last minute. He told me how he went to Sea World to watch dolphins, as well as swimming with them. Ugh... I'm very jealous how wanted to do that since I was little, I used to obsess with dolphins. He then bought a surfing board and try surfing for the first time, pretty exciting, huh? Admitting that he did went to Laguna Beach and check out some girls; he actually spent time with his family by mountain biking with them. They also went to the mall. He was thinking about me so he bought me a t-shirt and a stuffed dolphin from Sea World. I thanked him by making out in the basement for the rest of the night.

He left at 7:30 to sleepover with his grandfather in the hospital. He told me all about his grandfather, Bob, before he left how when he was growing up they used to spend time with each other and ever since high school they don't anymore. Now he's afraid he's going to die and hating his self for not spending time with Bob, but is now he's trying to make up the time in the hospital. That makes me fall in love with him even more that he opened up to me.

**July 16**

I can't have guys spend the night since I'm a girl, but it just happened that my brothers got along with Ethan, so we both invited him to sleep over. He came to my house like around 6pm. Right away I gave him a tour of the house. He set his stuff down in my room then we left to the park and swung on the swings. We had a contest on who could go the highest.

When we got home, my brothers were playing basketball out in the drive way, and I couldn't have Ethan for the whole night because my brothers are part of the sleeping over deal too, so I let him play with them.

I was watching a movie when Ethan collapses on my bed after a long time playing basketball. I could see sweat all over his forehead and smelled like sweat too. I told him he stinks and the sweating is gross. So he tried to give me a hug with all his sweat included as I run around the house getting away from him. It was hilarious! He finally tackled me down to my brother's bed.

"EWW!!" I yelled as he hugs me. "Take a shower!"

He actually did. After he took a shower he forgot everything besides his boxers. His stuff is in my room so he went in my room boxers only. I whistle when I saw him, checking him out. Then he started walking back and forth, posing on each end like a runway model.

"You should be an underwear model" I suggested.

"HELL NO!" he shouted. Then he put on his shirt and shorts on right in front of me.

"Don't I smell delicious?"

I jump out of bed and gave him a kiss with my tongue sticking out on his cheek.

"Mmm… You taste delicious too," I joked.

"God, why are you so dirty all the time" he gag. I looked at him with a weird look and then started laughing.

Off he went to my brothers playing video games, he doesn't want to hang around me because lately all I been doing is laying on my bed watching movies. How lame is that?

Well I was chatting with Max online while he's on his lap top in the hospital, Ethan came in and he lay down on the bed. I was like uhmm... kay?? So I closed my lap top and put my focus to him.

"Weren't you with my brothers?" I wondered.

"I was but they're hitting the sheets already and I'm not even tired" he said with a sigh.

I tried to think of a fun thing we should do then I suggested, "You want some shots?"

He was willing to do anything so he agreed, so we tiptoed to the basement with the alcohol. I thought it'll be even more fun if we do body shots. By the end, we drank half of the big bottle and I felt a little woozy.

After the shots, we played truth or dare, with only two truths. The questions were about the love life and if we are or not a virgin. Ethan, of course isn't a virgin and currently don't have a girlfriend, he now knows that I am a virgin and about Max and I. The dares that he made me do was to moan like I'm having sex, give him a lap dance, and flash my boobs. We didn't give a fuck since we were drunk and all. I dared him to show me how he French kiss (when we made out at the past midnight party, there wasn't tongue), yup that means we French kissed. I also dared him to jack himself, which he did with his shorts still on, seeing his face while jacking himself made me laugh out loud. Since he told me to do a lap dance on him, I told him to do the same to me.

Once we ran out of ideas for dares, we got my lap top and search up different kinds of videos on youtube. I was still signed on the instant messenger and Max was still too, so Ethan sent him an instant message pretending to be me.

First he was like "hey baby", then he typed "I want to sex you up right now. I'm alone at home being horny for you". I told him not to send it, but that bitch did anyways. He was again going to type something, so I was telling him to give me the laptop. He wouldn't, so I jumped on his lap and took the laptop off of his hands. Now I'm control of the laptop. I started moving my butt in circles and Ethan was like "OW, my balls!" I laughed and got off.

Later we got tired and went to sleep. He slept on the couch across from the couch I was sleeping on.

**July 17**

When I woke up, I felt like crap. Ethan wanted to go out for brunch, so we went to Village Inn. He reminded me how last night I was crazy, like he wasn't. I didn't feel like eating so we shared a pancake meal. Then he dropped me off and he went home, like always we hugged but this time we gave a peck on the cheeks and been like that after we hugged.

Kevin called me to apologize and asked if I wanted to start over and be friends; I agreed. I regret hooking up with him in the first place. I told Christine and Kim about the guys in my life right now. Ethan, we are best friends with benefits, I guess, and could tell/do anything. Kevin is a regret of hooking up with, but starting over and being friends and finally Max announced as my official lover in my vision.

**July 18**

I went swimming with Max and Kim to a public pool where a lot of Papio and La Vista people go. He introduced me to a lot of people that he knew, both boys and girls. Some of the girls have issues, they shouldn't be giving dirty looks just because I was with Max and they aren't, retarded jealous people. Kim told me that she heard from girls that Max is one of the top hott guys in the school so like a lot of girls have a crush on him. Before I could even take off my tank top and shorts, Max grabbed me and carried me to the deep end. Then he jumped in the pool with me. Once I floated to the top, I splashed him for being such a jerk.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

He swam to me, "But I love you!"

I smiled and kissed him.

_

* * *

_

The day isn't over yet. After the night with Ethan, will it affect her liking Max especially after he said 'I love you'? Stay tune to Life of Casey


	5. The Time's Right

_Continued from the last day from the last chapter. Warning once again: This story contains sexual actions._

* * *

I got out the pool and went to tan with Kim. We were face down, having a convocation when I felt cold slimy liquid stuff on my back, I screamed. As it turns out, Max squirted sun block lotion all over my back, thinking that was funny. I told him that I hate him again. He started rubbing it all over the back side of my body; he even went under my bottom of my bikini and spread the sun block to my butt cheeks.

He went off with his friends while Kim and I did handstands and swim back and forth in the shallow end. We were hanging on the edge of the pool when a cute lifeguard came to small talk with us. While he left he kissed both of us in the cheek I saw Max being the center of attention by his "girl" friends so i guess he doesn't care if another guy kiss me. It's Whatever, though. I don't care if he is talking to them but if he kiss or fuck them like right now, I'll be pissed.

Kim was doing these cool flips underwater, so I wanted to do it too. The first flip that I did wasn't perfect. Kim corrected me saying that I should start the flip closer to the bottom. On the second try, I dive too deep and end up scrapping my bottom lip from the cement on the bottom floor. I was sucking on my bottom lip as it bleeds when Max came in and wondered what's wrong since I looked sad. I just stare at him with my bottom lip still in my mouth sucking on it. He asked me again "What's wrong?" and I finally let my bottom lip out. He saw it bleeding so he got closer to me and started making out with the bottom lip then worked his way to actually making out with me. The scratch healed quickly then I expected.

We took a shower and left the pool dropping Kim off at her house. I wanted to spend more time with Max so we headed over his house. As I stared at him shirtless, I wondered what he was thinking. He caught me staring at him and questioned what's up. I started by telling him how hott he looks.

Then mention that right now, I think is a good time to do IT. I was serious. He made a hugest smile ever, leaning towards me as he smash our lips together. No time to waste his tongue enters my mouth. A foot at a time, he led us to his bed and Max took off my shirt as he laid me down. As he was kissing my jaw line I took this opportunity to take off his shorts, he doing the same. I raise my knees and spread it out. He put on a condom and inserted his member inside me. As he goes up and down super fast, I, in the other hand was holding on the edge of the bed. I could feel the bed shaking and squeaking. It felt amazing good but then there is my vagina stinging a little. It IS my first time. I let out a scream as my orgasm kicked in. Once Max got tired he lay next to me as we catch our breath. Thirty minutes past of just thinking about the time we just connected, we put our clothes back on and he dropped me home. Forgetting how my inner thighs ache as I walk, my smile kept staying on my face as I can't wait for the next time it happens…

**July 19**

Kim gave me the worst news ever. She told me about how yesterday she saw Max kissed a girl while I was taking a shower, and she even took a picture of them. I can't believe I did IT with without knowing that he cheated on me. Oh wait, I forgot we aren't going out so he can fuck any girl alive. I regret doing IT with him. He is a jerk! I was mad at Kim too for not telling me this yesterday or I wouldn't do everything I did at Max's house.

I drove to his house and the door was opened. I walked in letting myself in and called Max's name. I walked in the living room and saw Max watching TV; he saw me too. So he was like "Hey Casey, I didn't knew you were coming here" and jumped up from the couch to give me a kiss. I walk towards him and pushed him back to where he bounced back down to the couch.

"What's the matter, baby?" being unsure what's going on.

"Don't baby me. I now know you kissed another girl at the pool yesterday."

He went silent then spoke, "It isn't what you think"

"What!? Are you going to tell me that you didn't kiss her?"

He stuttered "Ye…Yes, I didn't kiss her"

"You're lying! I saw it with my own two eyes!" I started bursting out with tears; I could stand being in the same room with him so I ran back to my car. I sat in the driver's seat sobbing my eyes off, when I heard someone opening the passenger's seat.

It's Max. He leaned over and made me cry on his shoulder. I didn't have any choice. Then Max tried to explain what really happened yesterday that she was jealous of him and I together; so she kissed Max but he pushed her away. He also added how he loves me so much that he wouldn't cheat on me. We kissed and made up. End of story.

**July 20**

Ha… girls night with my cousins (Lauren, Adriana and Britney) at Britney's house. Paul, Britney's half-brother, came in with Kevin, getting back together since elementary. So I guess it not really a girl's night anymore. We all started the night by drinking a couple beers.

Lauren and Kevin were being very flirtatious so the girls left to Wal-Mart and Paul left Kevin at the house. Paul left to see his woman that he is talking to. We had a five finger discount on some soap.

Once we got back from Wal-Mart we were wondering where the two went. We then thought that they were trying to scare us. So, we all split up to check the house. I, myself, went to the bathroom in the basement, when I saw something that I shouldn't have. KEVIN'S BUTT MOVING UP AND DOWN! They didn't see me peaking through the door. So I called Adriana to come downstairs to bring her camera with.

"What are we looking at, or even taking a picture of?" Adriana asks.

"Dude, look! On the count of three I want you to take a picture, while I open the door. Sounds good?" I, myself, is amazed by my own brilliant plan.

one.. two... three.. I shove the door wide open. There was a flash and the picture was taken, Lauren screamed. Now that was hilarious. Adriana and I ran outside and up the street, thinking they would be chasing after us. We got to the top and look at the camera. Get this it wasn't a picture it was a video of them. DOING THE NASTY!

We heard a noise and pretended that we didn't have a camera. All it was the rest of the crew walking up the hill. I showed them the video, and they started crying from laughing. What a moment to remember, especially a moment for the youtube viewers. Rude right?

As the night went on, Kevin ended up leaving because he was so embarrassed. So, all it was left was us girlies. We all grabbed a tub of ice cream and just ate. The whole time we were eating we were making fun of Lauren, and how her butt felt. Our entire tummy's hurt by the end of the night. I think we gained a few abs for laughing so hard. We all just ended up falling asleep on the cold tiles downstairs on Brittney's floor, just watching an amazing show with lots of skin showing, on channel fifteen. What a night.

**July 21**

Kim called saying that I HAVE to go with her to meet up with John. She told me what happened between both of them. Like John was cheating with her or something like that and they had a big fight and now they're meeting for the first time after their fight. We went to the park up in Kim's street. It just happened that Kevin tagged along with John. When I first saw him, I laugh out loud thinking about last night. Kevin was uncomfortable around me, avoiding making eye contact with me. Kim and John were arguing on one side of the picnic table. Kevin and I didn't want to be part of the argument so we were at the other end of the picnic table.

"Hey stranger" I started the conversation, since Kevin didn't have any nuts to do so. He mumbles something back but didn't quite hear.

"So about last night..." I reply with a chuckle.

"What about last night? If you're thinking about what I am thinking nothing did happen."

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED! It's all on tape. Well technically on youtube."

So, Kevin decides to tell me what had really happened. Which all I did was laugh the whole time. He claims that all they did was dry hump. But according to the video I saw his bare bottom. We basically played twenty questions. It was all about him though. I asked him about Lauren and if those two were going out. Quote un quote IT WAS NOTHING! Quote un quote. Which I think is just a bunch of bologna.

Then I ask him who he does really like, since I guess he doesn't like Lauren which is quite rude. Dude, I promise you it took like HOURS for him to answer one little dumb question. Which I could understand why because I didn't like the finally answer. You know what is super funny; I threatened him that I wouldn't talk to him if he didn't answer at all. Kevin finally answered it and made me speechless. I was the girl who he really likes. I started asking why he did the nasty with Lauren then. And he was like just because… I wouldn't plus Lauren was willing to do so.

**July 22**

I went to Lauren's house and talk to her about Kevin. It turns out she does like Kevin like she think he likes her back. She even told me that Kevin was flirting with her that's how she knows that he likes her. Ughh I didn't want to her feels saying that Kevin doesn't like her. So here's how it goes Lauren likes Kevin but Kevin likes me, but I like Max. This is totally going to end up like a mosh pit.

**July 23**

I was hanging with Ethan at his house when Lauren called me to go to her house for like a get-together party or something like that. She also said that she invited Kevin and the rest of the cousins. I insisted for Ethan to go to because I was hanging with him. So yeah he went with me.

When we got there, everyone else was there. So I introduce Ethan to all of them and remembered Kevin from the drinking party. Ethan and I was eating chips while watching a scary movie in Lauren's room when he left to get more chips. So I was alone in the room when Kevin came, he was saying shit about Lauren how she is stalking him. Then all of the sudden he leans in and starts kissing me. As I looked at the open door, Lauren saw it and gasps, I pushed Kevin aside. Yelling Lauren's name, I jumped off the bed and went the same direction she went to.

Kevin grabbed my arm, "Its better off her knowing about us."

I gave him a bitchy look and yelled, "There is NOTHING between us!"

I found Lauren sobbing in Ethan's arms. I smiled knowing that I have a best friend that could help out with my own cousin. When Lauren stopped the tears, I was shocked when Ethan leaned over to kiss her. What the hell, does he like her or what!? ERRR… I was about to leave as I stood there watching them, when I saw Lauren stop kissing him and said, "I'm sorry Ethan, I falling for someone else."

I had to give a ride back to Ethan's. A minute before we arrived at his driveway, I begin asking questions about him and my cousins. I was like "So what you think of my cousins" and then "Is there any one you think about in particular?" He confessed that he thinks Lauren is okay and starting to like her. Dude that hurts, he saying that, I mean I knew it was happening but knowing for sure hurts so badly. Gosh, I'm jealous; I'm the best friend type but not girlfriend material.

**July 24**

Lately I've been with Kevin and Ethan, but not Max so today is all about Max. We started off eating huge burgers and fries at King Kong. We went to the West roads Mall afterwards. He bought me clothes as well for himself. We stopped by at Victoria Secret. I had lingerie to try on and I didn't want Max to be bored waiting for me so I invited him in the dressing room with me. This was a step to an exciting bound. He gave me his true opinion to each outfit. It didn't really helpsice all he said was, 'hot' or 'sexy'. I end up getting one outfit, a laced sea blue v-shaped tank top with a thong matching it. We made out for a few seconds while still in the dressing room, it was hott.

On the way to Max's house, Max said while holding my hand, "You and I have been talking for about a month now and I feel like actually getting somewhere. Everyday I have been with you, I feel like the luckiest guy. You're the most beautiful girl ever and it seems like I can't get that girl off my mind. Casey, I'm falling for you. And I know it's all of the sudden, but will you go out with me?"

_

* * *

_

Will she say, yes or no, coming up in the next chapter


	6. Spread the Word

_Continued from the last day in the last chapter_

* * *

I can't believe he said that! That was so sweet. He kissed my hand when I answered yes. I smile from side to side with Max matching it. I figure that going out with him will let Kevin know I'm not interested in him at all and ignore the fact that I like Ethan.

When we arrived at Max's house, he began packing stuff to sleep over the hospital. His grandpa is leaving the hospital tomorrow so he wanted me to sleep over with him. Since we are going out he wanted me to meet his family. I said alright.

I rushed to the bathroom and came out of the bathroom with the lacey sea blue lingerie and a condom wrapper sticking out of the thong strap. I stole the condom from Max's wallet earlier in the mall. He saw me and smirked, "Hmm… what are you up to?" I walked towards him and having the same smile earlier when he asked me out. He just stared. So I was like "fine" and walk back to the bathroom. He chased after me. "Casey! Seriously what's up?" I gently rub my hand on his side, "Last time we did IT was 5 days ago, and do you think that I could last that long?" He pushed his lip against mine in a hard force. I wrap my arms around his neck and put my leg around his waist. His arms supported me from falling. Max brought both of us to his room and let me down. He twirls me to where my back face his back and leaned me faced down on the edge on his bed. He begins to suck on my neck with kisses in between as he unzip dropped his own basketball shorts and boxers leaving his shirt on. I felt Max grabbing the condom for the thong string. I imagine that he must be putting it on since his mouth disconnect from my neck. His fingers tingle around my waist as he brings down my thong. I sense his member sticking up in me, rapidly going up and down. I moaned and couldn't think it felt so good. Minutes pasted of increasing his pace, then slowed down a bit. Max stopped everything and tapped my butt, "Come on, we need get going to the hospital." He put his pants back up and finishes packing. I just laid there for a while realizing what just happened and quickly put my clothes back on.

When we got there, his grandpa was by himself laying on the hospital bed. Max introduces me as his girlfriend. D I was talking to Bob, his grandpa, about our lives and Max's. When Bob fell asleep, we thought we'll hit the sheets too. We shared a single bed, sleeping facing really close to each other.

"I'm glad that I could officially call you my boyfriend" I whispered.

"Yeah, me too," he peck a kiss my forehead.

**July 25**

In the morning, Bob went with Max and I back to Max's house. We dropped him off knowing Max's parents are home to watch him. Then we went to my house. We were bored so we took pictures together on his digital camera. First it was just smiling then it got silly and couple like. I only put the picture where I'm just smiling at the camera while Max kisses me on the cheek up on myspace as my default and put the caption as "the boyfriend. 7/24". Max has an entire album with just me and him, wow I didn't know he'll do that but oh well. I have a picture with Ethan doing funny faces with caption as "the best friend", 3 pictures by myself, a picture with all my girl cousin, and one with Kim, John, Kevin, and me at the park.

**July 26**

Everyone that I know of has a myspace and last night everyone found out that we are officially going out. Kim was like 'I knew you guys were about to go out, you guys acted like it in the pool.' BreAnn was like 'Dude I hooked you guys up and now you two are going out, I'm awesome of being cupid.' My cousin called saying she is amazed and told me that Lauren thinks the same way too, and is also wondering about Kevin and me. Ethan was like 'does your best friend get to meet your boyfriend?' Kevin… well he sent me a message saying:

"Hmm... You have a boyfriend now that's quite interesting. He better be a good to you, or else he ass is going to get kick. Hope you picked the right dude. Sorry I made you go through trouble between Lauren."

That afternoon there was a get together with my cousins and some friends. I wanted Max to go with me so everyone there could meet him. I picked him up and went to the get together. When we arrived everyone was in the kitchen or dining room, eating.

I was like "Max these are my cousins Adriana, Brittney, Paul, and Lauren," pointed them out, "This is my best friend, Ethan," I said as I leaned over to give a peck on Ethan's cheek, "Everyone this is my boyfriend, Max"

They all said hi and such. We went to the kitchen and ate hot dogs. Afterwards everyone slit up, guys went to the living room to play video games while the girls go to the room in the basement.

The girls all wanted to know stuff about Max so I told them, "He's a senior at Papillion La Vista High School. Also a footballer and I lost my virginity to him. We did it twice already."

Everyone screeched, but then when they thought about it they were like "no durr… he's hott, he probably did it with every girl in high school"

I added, "When he asked me out, he told me he was falling in love with me."

"Now he's adorable" They assumed.

Lauren by any chance wasn't talking at all. I ignored her being all stupid of not talking to me for a stupid reason. We all watch TV and started to fell asleep. There wasn't any room for me on the bed so I went upstairs to find my own bed that I could fall asleep on. I laid face down on the sheets with a layer of blanket covering my body. I actually fell asleep.

I woke up by someone massaging my back. I turned my head and in the corner on my eye, I saw Ethan doing it.

"Mmm... that feels good." I said in a tired voice.

He stopped and laid face down on the side where my face was facing, against the wall.

"Why you stopped you hoe bag that seriously felt good." He just started laughing.

"Max, your boyfriend, is pretty interesting, I guess" he quoted.

"Ha! Interesting, that's nice" I joked.

I believe it was my tiredness kicking in but some how while I was closing my eyes, my hand went up underneath his shirt and gently feeling every inch of his back. Once I got down to where I touch his waist band I moved my hand closer to me and cornering his hip. My hand dug in between his stomach and the bed. I went up and down abdominals once I done that a few times and reached to the bottom, I started to go under his boxers. I stated to rub a small part of skin below his belly button and a millimeter above the beginning of his member. That made him hornier by the second. Just when I was about to grab his member, someone was standing right by the opened door, "Ahem" I put my hand by my side and turn my head to see who it was. Wow, it's Max. I can't believe I almost gave my best friend's a hand job when I just started going out with Max.

"Hey Max," I said in a tiring voice.

He smiled and went under the blanket on the opened space next to me. Ahh… two guys on each side of me that I like, now that's my dreamland, AS IF! I started saying stuff about each of them.

"Max, Ethan is a junior at Bryan and does a lot of sports and, Ethan, Max is a senior and goes to PL with me. He does only football, right?"

I looked at him. "Wrestling, too," he added.

"Wait, so you're a sophomore and he's a… a senior," Ethan snorted and perked up.

"Yeah, you bitch!" I perk up too and saying right to his face. We both giggled.

Max in the other hand was explaining, "It may sound weird, but you know things happen."

He didn't really need to say that but oh well. Then he said, "But isn't it also weird that you are quote best friends un quote that goes to our rival school?"

"True, but I went that school too," I answered for both of us.

Ethan got up and headed for the door knowing its somewhat awkward around each other, "I got to go. Later, Casey. Max."

I sat up and lean in to give a peek on his cheek. He did as well.

When Ethan left the room, Max wondered, "Last time I checked WE were going out."

I smiled and kissed him in the lips, "We are silly."

"Wait I'm confused, you just kissed your own best friend. You probably done stuff with him."

"Now don't get any ideas" I leaned over a kissed him again. "Are you going to kiss me back or do I have to fight for it?"

"Fight for it" he smirked.

I jumped on his lap. Slowly and gently I bit his bottom lip pulling him towards me. Wouldn't that urge you to kiss that person back? Well not for fucking Max-o. He just sat there. Why did I even bother? So I was like fine and got off his lap, about to look the text that I received, but before I could, Max grabbed me by my waist.

"Did you actually think that I'm not going to kiss you?" He asked.

As he brought me really close to him, he kissed me then it turned into a make out session. I could see in Max's eyes that he wanted more like sex. Thank God it was interrupted by Paul who knocked on the opened door. Awkward… We split our bodies away from each other. I figure that it was time to leave too so I dropped Max off his house, and I went home.

While I stayed home being bored out of my mind, I called Ethan to come over that night. He did, but since it was last minute I couldn't ask my parents and brothers if he could, so I sneak him in. I laid on his shoulder on my bed look at the ceiling in the dark. His arms in wrapped around me and he softly scratch my arm. It tickles. We were talking about, scratch that, I was talking to him about Max's and my relationship.

"Do you remember about the other night you slept over? How I said I was a virgin and you said you weren't? I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I'm not any more, a virgin that is."

Ethan wasn't really surprised because it was with Max, come on.

"I mean now since we did it, like it means that we have to keep doing it like every time we see each other, which is everyday. Fuck that, I might get knocked up sometime soon. Plus you know me, I can't say no especially to sex. Sex is so (biting lip) good. I don't know." Ethan starts to laugh. I continue, "Don't laugh! I'm in a situation right now… What do you think I should do?"

"Well," he started suggesting, "Don't hang out with him as much then won't have sex that much"

"How am I supposed to do that?" I whined, "I get bored without him and desperate to do anything, that's why I called you over."

"You just said the answer, just hang out with me, and when you get to be a horny bitch, just call up Max. He'll probably be horny as much as you."

I laughed and smiled, looking up straight into his eyes. He leans in and kisses me on the lips suprisenly.

_

* * *

_

What will Casey do? Does she still have feelings for Ethan? Will she leave Max for him? Is she going to ignore the fact that she is going out with Max and kiss him back, cheating on Max especially when they just started going out? Coming up in the next chapter


	7. Craziness Flu for Boys

_Continued from the last day in the last chapter. Warning AGAIN: This story contains sexual actions and bad language_

* * *

I backed away and looked at him with confusion. "Ethan, you can't just do that" he gave me a kiss again. I looked away and took a deep breath.

As I close my eyes super tight and bit my bottom lip so hard I couldn't feel any pain, I was thinking of what to say. Then it just came to me, "How are we going to be best friends if we are going to do stuff like this... and stuff from the last time you slept here, huh?"

"I guess we would be 'best friend with benefits.' I promise we won't get jealous and do stuff around Max or if I get a girl, her. C'mon I know you and I want more than just best friends. I'm not stupid. If I was to go back in time, I would ask you out before you got attach to Max."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Ethan feels the same way I do. If only Ethan felt the same way like before I let Max in my life.

"Uhmm... I don't know. It's easy for you to say, I'm the one committed to a real relationship."

"Casey, it'll be fine. Going to different schools makes it even easier. It's just between you and me."

"Fine," I gave in.

It's been in my mind like 24/7 and since Ethan is my best friend I had to ask him, "but I have a favor to ask… You want to go with me and get birth controls tomorrow morning. I don't want to have a whole lot of chances of being pregnant."

"I will, actually. That's what best friends are for aren't they?"

I love Ethan right now. He understood about Max and I and he still wants me too. So I guess go for what you want. Plus, he's some one who is going to be there for me even when it involves birth control pills. Ethan gave in to another chance of kissing me and I kissed back. I fell asleep in his arms.

**July 27**

I woke up and Ethan wasn't around. He probably went home after I slept. I called him in case. And yup I was right. My call woke him up, haha. Well, we search the internet and everything about the perfect birth control for me and finally got one. It isn't a prescription medicine so we got it right off the shelves.

"Do I get to be one of the reasons for the birth control?" Ethan wondered.

"Sorry, only Max right now," I joked, but it is true though.

**July 29**

I hung out with Ethan today and yesterday. It feels like we are doing a crime because I would go over his house and we would make out like forever, but only when the doors are closed and it's just him and I. My lip feels puffy with all the kissing. I also feel disgusted with myself, cheating on my Max-y boy. Speaking of him, Max tried to make plans with me, but I said that I can't and had to do this summer project with Ethan that we schedule for a whole month. I don't know how to keep lying to him to just make out with Ethan. But I don't know, I am tired out making out with him. We even started feeling each other up. Gahh what did I got myself into.

**July 31**

Max called me saying that we need to talk. What does he need to talk about? I mean like he doesn't know anything about what I been doing the past few days, right?

I arrived at his house and the door was slightly open. After I doorbell, I waited for someone to answer for a really long time. No one came or anything so I just went inside. I just walked to the kitchen and saw Max coming in with only his boxers on. He had no emotion as he came up to me, not even greeting me. The first thing he does is kissing and licking my neck. Right now I'm thinking 'what the fuck, what's up with him?' Max starts taking my shirt off, I let him feeling bad I cheated on him, but when he unhooks my bra that's when I have to say something, "Max." That bitch didn't respond, just unzipping my jean short shorts and end up nude. Not even one piece of clothing is on my body. He carried me to where I was sitting on the edge of the kitchen counter. Max in fact shoved his member up me and holds me down as he in and out repeatedly. I lay backwards and breathing faster than usual. I had to admit, I was pretty horny too. He kisses around my abdominals and wraps his arms on my back, and pulls me up from laying down, but keeps humping. I was pretty much bouncing up and down and feel my breast spring up and down. Max stopped supporting my back, which I laid back down. All of the sudden I realize he stopped everything and off he went out of the kitchen. I followed him shouting his name. Found him at his bedroom.

"You can't just have sex out of no where and not talk to me," I argue. No response back. "I can't do this, its like every time we see each other we HAVE to have sex," no reply afterwards. I am pissed, "That why I didn't even want to see you the past couple days," I said as I walk out of the door.

"WAIT, What!?" Max finally yelled back, he faced at me.

I stopped and turn around, "Yeah you heard me!"

"You went off with your so called best friend instead of your own boyfriend!? Fuck, Casey, I knew there was something up between you guys. You just had to lie, didn't you? You're just a new girl trying to bend in."

I stared into his angry eyes and bit my lip. What he just said, broke my heart, I can't believe that's what he think.

Breathing heavily, I said quietly, "Well, you are only with me for sex."

I bent down on my knees putting my hands to my face and burst into tears. For a minute, Max just stand there watching me, but then he carried me bridal style to his bed. The last tear that fell out of my eyes was on his shoulder and he wraps his arms around me. I looked up and saw that he was biting his lip and closing his eyes, looking sad. I stretch my neck so I could kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at mine.

"Did you actually think I'm just the new girl trying to get around?" I questioned.

"I try not to"

Well that sort of made me feel better. I looked down. Max lean in and kissed my lips. I glance up at him.

"What you said before, that I'm using you for sex, you don't believe that, do you?" Max wondered.

Am I supposed to say the same thing as he did quote I try not to un quote? Uhmm... I don't think so, remember he was saying stuff about lying earlier. Just say what you really believe, he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I do. Every time we see each other we do it. Or I could tell in your eye that you want to, that's what we ever do. I missed that guy who told me about his feelings for his grandpa and how he showed me that he actually cares about me."

Max looked away. I felt bad for saying that, maybe I shouldn't say that at all.

"Yeah I know but, Casey, I wouldn't do that to someone I'm falling for" he said as he glaze into my eyes.

"Then will you promise me that you are never to do what you just did when I came in. You shouldn't solve your problems by having sex and not even talk, is that what you keep doing in the future? Dejavu, huh?"

Max chuckled, "Yeah, I guess. If you don't want to have sex then I guess we won't. I care about you so much I hate seeing you afraid to see me."

I smiled back and look down at our bodies, "You know we are still naked."

I sat up with my knees up close to me as he jumps up and went over kneeing right on my feet facing his whole body towards mine, "Is it alright if we have sex now?" He spread my legs apart.

"What if I say no?" I closed my legs back together. Max did his sad puppy face. That's when I hopped on top of him, which made him lay down, and attacked him with kisses all over his body. As I was gave a peck on his belly button he said quietly, "I love you, Casey." I tend to ignore it and continue kissing him.

How do know what love is? I don't even know. The last time I said 'I love you' to a guy was in eight grade. And I regretted it because I knew it really wasn't love, it was just being young and I don't know.

Out of no where, Max's cell phone started vibrating. It was right by me so I grabbed it and toss it at him. I watch him answer the call, and I said quietly pointing out of the door, "I'm going to get my clothes." He nodded.

I fast walk to the kitchen and quickly put on my clothes. As I turned the corner of his house to go to Max's bedroom, Bob came up from downstairs. "Is everything all right? I heard a cry"

I jumped a little. I didn't know he here in this house. "Yes, just misunderstanding that's all" I answered with an awkward smile.

We went to our different ways and when I reached to Max's room, he just ended his phone convocation.

I slapped his thigh, "I can't believe that your grandpa was here"

He chuckle, "Yeah, he doesn't care what we do"

"I care! What if he saw us, you know, that is so weird"

"Don't worry." He sat up next to me and kissed me.

Afterwards, I told him I had to go. As I drove home, I text Ethan saying that I wanted to talk to him. He replied, "No can do today. Tomorrow will be good though." I text back saying that it sounds fine to me.

I don't think it's the best idea to be best friend with benefits right now since what just happened with Max and I don't want that to ever happen again. I hope Ethan takes it the right way.

**August 1**

I told Ethan to come over my house to 'talk'. I scared of what his reaction is going to be. Finger cross for him to take it the good way of understanding. When I heard a doorbell, I ran to open the door. Once he walked in my house, he got a hold of me, pinned me to the stairway, and started making out with me.

I slowly pushed him away, "Ethan, I can't do this anymore." My eyes wondered off, I hate looking at him like that. "This friend with benefits thing, it's too much already. I am stopping it now."

He gave me a disappointed look, "What the hell, Casey, but we both agree to it"

"Yeah I know but now I'm changing my answer."

"You can't automatically say it's over. I just told you that I like you more than a friend and I don't know what else to do"

"We could be friends just not with the making out part."

"This bull shit." he stormed out of my front door.

I hate what's happening right now. I just lost my best friend. Gahh, what did I got myself into? I was too angry at myself that I felt like crying but the anger over comes it. I just want to punch all these emotions, so I went downstairs and hit my brother's punching bag till it was really late that my knuckles were swollen.


	8. Sick of Myself

_As you might heard, i accentdently threw my phone at my laptop and now it has a huge dent in the screen. The laptop has the 10 coming up chapters saved in it.. Hopefully I get the screen of the laptop fixed and not have the memory deleted so you guys get the rest of the story the way it was planned.. _

_Review if you please.. I would love to read your opinions! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

**August 3**

I stayed in my bed sleeping all day today and yesterday. I feel like crap. My fingers burn when I moved them, my throat is a bitch, and the bottom of my stomach (the part below my belly button) ache so bad. I didn't feel like getting up at all. My mom knew I was sick since I stayed in my room for a whole day so far. She insisted calling the doctor, but I told her it should be gone soon so it's a waste of money and time to bring me there. Max called like a hundred times now and when he called once again, I had to answer. I knew he was worrying.

"Hey"

"Casey, Are you okay? I called before… You sound sick."

_Yeah no durr, I am sick! And I hate it!_ "No, I feel like shit"

"Well… I guess you need some nest then. Hope you feel better."

"Yeah I guess"

Was I too harsh on him? I feel worse than ever. Gahh I hate being me right now.

Later that night, I woke up by someone who doorbell. Like 3 minutes after the doorbell, my mom walked in the door.

"Now you didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend. He's downstairs talking to your dad right now. I believe his name is Max." she said.

"Wow, really?" I whispered but then said regularly, "I didn't tell you because I… we just started recently and I don't know for sure if it's serious. Sorry that you had to found out like this.."

"I think it's going to be serious. He brought soup for you. Hope he gets past your dad."

She left my room. I can't believe Max actually brought soup for me, knowing that I was sick. Gahh maybe this is going to serious, I don't know. Within seconds, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I responded. It's Max with a foam bowl looking thing.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Not really"

"Well let's just hope that this soup makes you feel ten times better"

I smiled. He sat down the soup on my night stand and look what was on top of the night stand. There was a picture of me, two books, a digital clock, a house phone, and a circle see through case with tiny pills in them. Those pills are my birth control pills!

"Since when did you have these birth control pills?" He wondered.

"Since… we started doing… stuff"

"Oh I didn't knew you got birth control pills"

"Well yeah I don't want high chances of getting pregnant. I mean a baby is going to ruin my dream of being successful and finish college."

"What if… you are having a baby?"

"Not an abortion, I don't want to kill an innocent new born. Uhmm... I actually don't know."

Max sat right by my feet on the bed. I saw that his eyes grow wide at my knuckles. Gahh he has to see everything that I don't know if he should actually see it.

"Why are your knuckles bruised up?"

He gently grabbed my hand, bringing it to his lips, and softly kissed every finger.

"Uhmm… I was pissed and anger lend to things that brought me to bruised up knuckles"

We both giggled a little.

"What else is the reason you're sick?"

"My throat kills… and my stomach aches"

"You don't think you are killing our baby with those pills?"

We both giggled again. With his free hand he rubbed the bottom of my stomach.

"No, I will hate to do that."

Max feed me his soup that he brought for me since it'll be kind of hard for me to do with my knuckles hurting. The soup was quite delicious. He said it was his favorite soup that's why he brought it. When there wasn't any soup left, Max had to go and kissed me on my forehead. As he was about to go out of my room, I shout out, "I would walk you out but I'm kind of taking care of our baby." I smirked and he had a huge smile on his face. My boyfriend is the best fucking boyfriend ever. I feel so much better now.

**August 5**

I had to go to practice for cheerleading and the same everyday till school starts. I tried to get a hold of Ethan, but it just seems like he is ignoring my call and text. I want to talk to him straighten our friendship out.

**August 7**

I got to talk to my dad about Max. He said he is okay and very thoughtful to bring me soup when I was sick. He also warned me to not do anything I want to regret with Max and not to let him in my life so close that when he brakes up with me, I will kill myself or something stupid like that.

I went out with Max for dinner. He brought me to a fancy restaurant where I wore a black sundress and he wore something nice too. It was nice and has expansive food. I told him that my dad thought he was okay and thoughtful.

He replies with relief, "Thank God! When I came in your house with the soup, your dad made me sweat from just talking to him." I laughed at that.

Then night ended with a make out session in his car right before I went inside my house.

**August 15**

At night was a party before school starts. It just happens to be at Sam's house. I haven't seen or even talked to Sam since that last day I was at his house. All the cheerleaders were invited so I heard it first at practice. I heard about it again from Max, asking me to go with him. Of course I said yes. Kim wondered if I was going, obviously she knew that there is a party. I told her that I was going with Max, and she was like, "oh that's nice. I'm going with John. See you there."

Max picked me up to go there. The house was filled like the whole school was there, well the 'cool people'. We were holding hands in the beginning of the time and everyone there saw us as an official couple. I hugged everyone I knew there which was all the cheerleaders, Kim, and John with Max somewhat at my side. Majority of the cheerleaders didn't know that Max and I were an item so there'll be like "OMG! You're so lucky that you're going out with like the hottest guy in the school. I wish I could be you." I just smile big at them and went back to holding Max's hand.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "How you know all the cheerleaders?"

I responded saying that I just got connections. I didn't want to tell him I am a cheerleader because when he finds out I want him to not expect it. More surprises, yay. We walked to this table with two kegs. Dang, that's a lot of beer. Max handed me a cup and gave himself one too.

We sat on an open two seated couch, talking about random shit. I mean first we were like talking about the house remembering things from before and all of the sudden we started talking fingernails. It was funny. I like how we could talk about anything even fingernails lol.

Max and I end up going to our own groups. I went to where most of the cheerleaders are and he went with the guys. We were in the circle talking about… guys. In particular, footballers. First everyone was saying whose hott, and then whose has a really hott body but not a cute face. Then all of the sudden all the attention goes to me, talking about Max. He is a footballer.

"Have you had sex already?" one of the freshmen cheer leaders asked.

"Uhmm…e…yeah" I nervously answered.

Everyone in the circle was like 'wow' or 'omg'.

"You know," BreAnn was saying, "I been with going to school with Max for about all my life (since she is a senior and went to elementary with him too) so I have to finally say something to you. Freshmen year, he got into a long relationship with this one chick, they broke up at the end of the year. Sophomore year, what we all say is your most regretful year, he was tired of staying with one girl so like there was a different girl every month or less. Junior year, he just flirted with every girl around and just went on hook ups nothing more. Now its senior year, everybody thinks you're going to be long-term. I even asked him about it you two and all he said was that you're defiantly a keeper."

I look down, blushing. I can't believe he actually said that. I'm a keeper. Gahh you got to love him!

"Yeah, I guess so. He even told him that he was falling for me."

Everyone went all AWW!

Later we wanted to do something fun. So we decided to do a contest of chugging beer. BreAnn and I made up the rules. You have to put your hand down, when someone who isn't playing says start you grab your cup, chug it till there isn't any left, bang back down, and the last person who puts their cups down lose that round. The loser has to take off a piece of clothing off and is out for the rest of the rounds. The last two still up both have to chug a glass bottle of beer instead of a plastic cup. "READY? ON YOUR MARK, GET SET, GO!" The first few rounds were a piece of cake, we knocked out the freshmen, and then it got more pressure. The last two people left are BreAnn and I. Dang I'm good. Everybody around were watching us, the final round. The losers either took off their shoes/flip flops off or if they have layers on, they would take a layer off. I leaned over and made a plan with BreAnn. She agreed. As it turns out, I won by a hair, but instead of just her taking off something, we both did. It was our plan. Actually we both took off our shirts off, leaving our bras on. We swung of shirts above our head like a helicopter and threw it with high force at Sam. BreAnn said that he was a jerk so we should be one at him too.

"I not giving your shirts back!" Sam yelled grabbing our shirts.

_The day isn't over yet_.


	9. Suprise Go Wrong

_Continued from the last day in the last chapter_

I went out on the porch to get some air. I was a little drowsy being so packed in the room. When I pasted by people girls would stare at me weirdly, but boys were checking out my boobs giggle in my bra. As I stand outside, the breeze felt great flowing through my hair. Suddenly, I felt someone wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked over and it was Max. He must have heard the music from inside because he starts to sway from side to side which made me follow.

"So everybody is talking about you" he said.

"Is it Good or bad?"

"Ahh I don't know. Would you consider that you're better than BreAnn at chugging beer fast, good or bad?"

"Good?"

"I think so too. What about… you and BreAnn are part time strippers?"

"That's so bad. We were just having fun!"

"Yeah I know" He kissed me in the cheek. "How about you use your chugging skills and be my partner for tippy cup?"

"Yeah, If only you use your strong muscles to protect me from those gossipers"

"Sure will" He lend me inside, holding hands once again, and brought me in front of a table. "Let's get this on."

Out of six rounds we lost the last two. We were not as focus as we should on flipping the cup on standing the right way. Oh well. We left the house after that, I was about to past out in Max's car.

"So what you were talking about with the cheerleaders?" Max trying to start a convocation "I saw you over there with them again when I went with the guys"

In a tired voice I responded, "Uhmm… Who's cute who isn't… and you"

"You girls were talking about me?" He sound surprised.

"Yup"

"Are you going to tell me what you guys say about me?"

"Nope" I tried to keep a smile from forming but I couldn't help it.

**August 18**

I have been trying to get use to waking up really early and sleeping early too for school. I haven't talked to Ethan and Kevin just disappeared out of my life. Max called like two days ago and tonight before as I go to bed. I told him I'll just see him the first day of school which is in two days.

**August 20**

I had to wake up early for school. I know it isn't the first day of school, but it is for the freshmen and all the cheerleaders had to go there before the late bell like a regular school day. We got the crowds cheering and the school staff got to talk to them. At the end of the assembly we did some cheers and taught them our clap. When they left for the rest of their classes, we practiced on the dance where the football players are going to join in with us tomorrow. After we left the school, I decided to get a hair cut. I'm tired of my long hair so I got choppy, short layers with swept bangs. I can't till tomorrow.

**August 21**

I have to wear my cheerleading outfit as well as the other cheerleaders. We also had to go to the straight to the gym before the late bell. When all the cheer people notice my hair they comment on it like "cute nice cut". We run the cheers and dances like if there actually was a crowd watching over and over again. It's going to be the same when there are people.

As students go in the stands the cheerleaders were made a circle and started doing warm-up cheers. The football players that are dancing with us were out of the gym somewhere practicing the dance. When every one was seated, varsity went to the senior side and at the end of that side the junior varsity went in front of the sophomores. Freshmen cheerleaders were the opposite side of the rest of the crowd with students their grade. We were spread out with a lot of space between us. We got the crowd cheering like with the freshmen yesterday. The principal and vice principal talked to the whole student body. We introduce all the grades. Sophomore and freshmen were booed by the upper class but the freshmen were worst. We did all the cheers and at the end of the last cheer the football players came in between us, and we started the dance. Everyone laugh at them. A good laugh even the footballers laugh at themselves. At the end everyone went back to there class. I was about to leave but Max got a hold of me.

"When were you going to tell me that you are a cheerleader?"

"Well you know now. I wanted it to be a surprise. So Surprise!"

"I hate surprises like that. Damn, Casey"

He stormed off looking pissed. Why is he pissed? He shouldn't be because that'll be retarded if he is. As it turns out we have the last class together. Gahh it was awkward.

I was talking to this one dude sitting by me, he seems pretty interesting, but the problem is that he's a total nerd in most people's opinion, not mine. Everybody is the same no different not to treat them the same way. We got a lot of stares especially from Max. When the last bell rung, I wasn't in the rush to leave so I just told the dude it was nice to meet him and walked with him out the door. I was bothered by Max, who grabbed my arm right when I got of the classroom.

"We need to talk" he suggested.

"Ya think? I'll meet you at my house later on, k?" I lean in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I catch up with that one dude I just met. His name is Greg and a junior.

When I got to my house, I was about to fall asleep till the doorbell rang. My brother went to get the door and shout my name. Ughh I'm tired. I went to look at who was there for me and it was Max. I told him to go upstairs in my room. He did as he was told. I was laying on my bed as he closes the door.

"I'm so tired, I was about to fall asleep…" I said "Well you're here, keep me awake"

"I just want to say I'm sorry that I overreacted that you're a cheerleader. I mean I don't want you and other people to think that I'm only interested in cheerleaders. Football player dates cheerleader it's always like that"

"Aww… I would have told you earlier if I knew you thought about that"

"No wonder at the party you were hanging out with them"

"Yup" I smiled and changing the subject "Just to let you know I'm not really a fan of public display of affection."

"Whatever you want babe"

We made out till it got dark and he had to leave. He text me 5 minutes right after he left saying, "New do, huh?"

I replied, "Yeah, you finally notice"

"No, I knew right when I saw you"

"And you couldn't tell me anytime you saw me"

"Nope, I just remembered"

**August 23**

Finally it's the weekend I'm so tired from school. I practically slept the whole day till at night I went to Max's house. I met his mom. She is so nice.

Max and I went up to his room. We pretty much didn't do anything. Max lay close to me from behind me and wrap his arms around my arms covering up the bottom of my stomach, listening to the radio. We were joking around about our baby in my stomach. Once he was tapping his fingers to the song on the radio and it caught my attention. I started playing with it. Then I slowly put his pointer finger in my month, sucking and licking it like a lollipop. Inhaling it goes up exhale, it pops back down; in out in out. Once I let the pointer finger free out of my month, Max asked "You would do that with my finger but not my penis?"

"Yup, Penises are disgusting" I replied.

Apparently that was really funny to him, so he was crack'en up. I left before midnight. Even though we basically were cuddling, I still like there's a connection. I love him.

**August 25**

A regular day of school: Ride with Kim to school, Walking around till the bell rings with Kim, third period is lunch- I sit with Kim and John/random people/some of the cheerleaders (I don't have the same lunch hour with Max), last block is with Max and Greg so I'm very talkative in at hour and when the last bell rings I ride with Max home. Pretty much, I only see Max only at the end of the day. If only I was lucky I got to see him in the halls, and we just wave.

If there's practice after school I'll ride with Max whom I have to wait for an hour or two for him to get down, but it's cool. I just go to the library and do homework.

**August 29**

Since I am friends with Greg, a 'nerd', there was a rumor about me. The rumor was that I am only interested in nerds. Wow, I was talking to Max about this rumor, and I was like "If the rumor is true I guess you're a nerd then". We had a laugh and he was like "Yup, I'm your nerd." LOL! I could care less about these rumors; I make them as a joke. More rumors are made up through out the year, blah.

**August 30**

Kim and John went on a double date with Max and me. We went to Pizza Hut buffet and got us a table for four. Kim and John on one side and Max and I on the other, so pretty much I was looking facing Kim and Max was facing John. We ate and Kim and I was talking our own convocation when I heard John out of no where was like Kim and Casey tell each other everything especially about us I bet you. And off they went talking quietly not bothering us. First I thought they were making a plan or something but who knows.

After we ate, we went to my house to watch a movie at my basement. When we got there, I forgot that one of my cousins borrowed all my DVDs, so John and Max went to Wal-Mart to get one.

While they left, I was talking to Kim that she should sleep over and she was yeah, I will. Kim's officially sleeping over, oh yeah. She never slept over ever. It's mostly me that sleep over her house.

Max and John finally came back with a scary movie. They brought something else but I didn't see quite see what was in the bag. It just started raining so it's perfect for a scary movie, in the dark, pouring rain, with a scary movie. WHOO!

The couples were on the floor leaning against the couch, in front of the TV. I was laying in Max's arms, I actually watch the movie. When the movie ended, we saw flashes of lighting and it was time for Max and John to leave.

When we thought John and Kim were following us, we went out in the rain and ran hand in hand to John's car. All the doors were lock so we pretty much stayed out in the pouring rain...


	10. Better Than Sex

_**Well the laptop isn't fixed but I sure do have the stories saved on a flash drive. I want to thank you guys for being patient about this. So in return, I'm going to try my best to put up more chapters quicker like you guys deserve. I feel really bad.. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm sure more will come up tomorrow. =]**_

_**Review if you please.**_

_Continued… Both Max and Casey are still in the rain._

* * *

I spin in circles with my arms spread out on the drive way. Max was laughing at me. I stopped spinning and Max ran up to me, carried me, and started spinning with me off my feet. When he lowered me so I could land on my feet to the ground, we were staring in each others eyes. He lean in and French kiss me. It was a long ass time. When we stopped, he smirked, "Kissing on the rain, romantic huh?" I just laugh and said, "Sure" I mean what else am I suppose to say. I turn my back on him, and found a puddle to jump into. SPLASH! SPLASH! I turned around and look what Max is doing. He was fixing the bottom of his jeans, so I ran up to him and jumped in his back. He made a grunt noise and was about to fall forward but caught his balance. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he hooks his arms to my legs. Max ran into puddles and jumps back and forth on a little stream that goes around the curve out in the driveway down the hill.

We heard John calling Max's name so we turn to look at him and he signals Max to come with go over there. John and Kim was the front porch. Max let me stand, then walk over toward them. As John and Max went inside for some reason, Kim was still in the porch looking around, while I sat on my driveway tilting my head backward so the rain poured on my face. I sat there with my eyes closed till Max came back out and called my name. I opened my eyes and he said that he and John were leaving now. I stand up to give him a hug. I didn't want to let go, so we stood there for a long time. We let go of each other when John was already in the car honking.

I ran back inside as they back out of my driveway. I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and dried myself. I went to my room and change just to shorts and a built in bra tank top. Kim was already laying down on one side of the bed, so I just lay on the other side. The radio was on so music filled the room.

"God, I feel like doing Max right now." I finally said something.

Kim chuckled, "Why didn't you do IT with Max before he left?"

"Well, I think the moment in the rain was better than sex. It reminded me when I was a kid. Jeez, I miss being a kid, not caring about anything."

"What did you guys do?"

"Just play in the rain. Oh my gosh, we kissed and he was like 'Isn't this romantic?' you know, kissing in the rain and I was like in my head you don't say that, that ruins the moment." Kim started laughing and I continue, "We haven't had sex in a while, I don't know if I want to now. I mean, when we argue, I know his feelings about things and I think we some how connect, like know more of each other. You never know what other fun things you could do besides sex."

"Oh.. Well, John and I just had sex while you two were out playing in the rain"

"I thought you guys didn't do IT in a long time"

"We didn't… just today… in a long time"

"Well I hope you guys didn't leave cum on the floor, that's disgusting to clean up"

"Have you and Max said 'I love you' yet?"

"Max has like few times now, but I haven't. I love him but I can't say it to him. I want to mean it, every word of it."

"But you just said you love him, why can't you say it to him"

"I don't know, I think it's the word 'love'. I don't know what love is in a relationship, you know, what's the exact definition of love? I'm finding that out each day I'm with him."

"Name all the things you love about him, its make it easier"

"I don't know, a lot of things but what I really like is that he said to BreAnn that I'm a keeper."

"He said to BreAnn that you, Casey, are a keeper?"

"Yeah… she told me. It made me have more faith in our relationship"

"I wonder if BreAnn ever had sex with Max."

That never crossed my mind. BreAnn having sex with my man, thinking about it makes me sick. She did said that been schooling with him for all her life and she asked him about me. Gahh why did Kim have to bring that up?

"You know there is a rumor on how you are only dig in nerds ever since you were hanging around that Greg dude." Kim said.

"Yeah I know. I told that to Max and I was like if it's true then I guess you're a nerd because I'm way interested in him and he was like yup I'm your nerd. Isn't that cute"

"Geez you two are like the prefect couple"

"Yeah, whatever…. I wonder if Max is sleeping over at John's"

"You should call him"

I dialed Max's number on my cell phone. He answered, "Hey babe. I was just thinking about you"

"Oh, well I was wondering," I heard an echo when I talk, "I hear my echo over the phone." In the background I heard Max saying to turn it down. So I just continue, "Anyways, I was just wondering if you are sleeping over John's."

"Ahh no I'm not but I am in his house right now.. I should be leaving soon" he replied.

"Ohh well I'm about to go to sleep so good night"

"Ok, Good night. Sweet dreams."

I hung up. I told Kim what Max just said and off falling asleep.

**September 1**

When I came home after cheer practice, I fell asleep and when I woke up, I saw a baby monitor behind a frame on my night stand. It was on. I was wondering where it came from so just turn it off and left it there.

**September 5**

Rumor Alert! Remember how I was supposed to be a junior but I started late, well people made up rumors why I'm not a junior and all of them involved being a freshmen. One was that I smoked pot on the football field and got expelled. I supposedly did at to every school I went to, so they just figure to make me repeat the grade. Another one was that I went out with this guy and was obsessed with him. When he dumped me, I cut myself and temped to kill myself, so I have to go to rehab, which that I missed more than half of the school year, so I had to repeat it. There's more. How could they make up these rumors?

**September 6**

Kim and John came over my house. They wanted me to go to this Chinese buffet with them. I just said that they could just go by themselves, they are a couple and they don't need me with them, but then they said that Kevin is going so they want me to go. I gave in after their sad puppy faces. We pick up Kevin on the way there. It was pretty awkward all we said was 'hey'. That's pretty lame, huh. Kim and I were sitting beside each other and faced the boys. Kim and John had their own convocation, leaving Kevin and I out. I felt like there shouldn't be awkwardness between us so I broke the silence.

"So, Kevin, how you been?" I asked

"Good, you?" he answered.

"Fucking tired from school work and cheer"

"You're a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I barely told anyone. I got the same reaction from all of them including you"

"Oh. I notice you got a hair cut."

"Yup what you think?"

"You look…ah…"

"Come on tell me!"

"You look really hott, to tell you the truth"

"Thanks" I just smile. At lease he told me truth.

"Are you still with your boyfriend?"

"Actually I am. Have you found anyone yet?"

"I'm going out with Lauren"

"You are? Since when?"

"Before school started I just figure… you know… that you"

He didn't get to finish. "No need to explain, seriously" He didn't say anything probably feels sort of awkward. So I just start on a new subject, "So are you doing any sports right now?"

"No."

"Well you should check out our football team"

"Yeah I will" he chuckled.

The four of us got fortune cookies. Mine said "You will get a visit from a childhood friend" Hmm… interesting.

**September 8**

On the way to school Kim asked if there is anything going on between Kevin and me. I told her we are just friends and reminded her that I love Max.

**September 12**

Every day there's a game, cheerleaders have to wear our cheerleading out fit to school. As Max drove me home, after school, I told him that we should go to the game together and the party after the game. He said that we should.

When drove in my driveway we both got out the car. He watch me while I stuff my duff bag with everything I used everyday and half my wardrobe. Max joked, "You're not going away for a week." We left my house after I got my stuff and got to his house.

I sat my bag in his room and changed into a tank top and shorts. Max stared at me while I changed as he lay down on his bed. I laid beside him on the other side of the bed, "School makes me sleepy" I placed an arm on top of his chest and a leg over his leg that's closes to me, closing my eyes. For 5 minutes I was trying to sleep since I'm tired from school, but it's hard to do so when you're in bed with a gorgeous guy..


	11. Sleeping With

_Continue from the last day for the last chapter._

* * *

I opened my eyes, to see that his eyes are closed. Hope he isn't sleeping. I kissed him on his cheek. He flutters his eyes open as I wrap my legs around his torso and got on top of him. I pull up the bottom of his shirt and kissed in between his pecs. He helped me take off his shirt and toke off mine. We made out for like half of a minute. I took off his shorts leaving his boxers on. Sitting my butt on his member, I moved my butt in a figure eight over and over again. I could feel Max's member getting harder and harder by the second. I lean in to the side and open the top drawer, looking for a condom. There isn't any in the first drawer, so I asked, "Where's your condoms?"

"Do we have to use a condom? I'm not in the zone to look for ONE condom"

"Either that or no penis in this pussy" I pointed down toward my privates.

He grunted, leaning over to search the same drawer that I looked in earlier. Does he not know that I just looked inside of that or else I wouldn't ask him?

"Fuck! I'm all out" he mumbled.

"Well doesn't your older brother have any?" I suggested.

He got up and ran out of the room in just his boxers almost knocking me off the bed. I chuckled. Wow he must want sex bad. Within seconds he came dashing back in the room. Holding the condom wrapper with the tips of his fingers he said, "Now can we get started?"

"I would love to" I eagerly said.

He pulled down his boxers and ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth. Pulling the condom out, he crawl above my knees and put the plastic on his member. He also took off my shorts, along with my thong. I let him do all the work, ha. He inserted the member in me and off rapidly humping like he always do which ended up done before you know it. Grabbing his butt, I squeezed it to let him know to slow, which actually works. He did slow down a little bit. While breathing heavily, I lick around his nipples and blowing it, giving him a little chill. He just grabs my boobs and pushes them in circles. Later he stopped and lay next to me looking at the ceiling, trying to catch our breath. Later than we know it, we actually feel asleep.

When I woke up, I looked in the clock. Fuck! Only 30 minutes before Max and I have to be there and I haven't gotten ready yet. I jumped out of bed and started changing into my cheer uniform. I guess Max wasn't really sleeping because he was awake too looking over at me. I glanced at him, "Don't you have to get in your football uniform?"

"No, that's when we get to the locker rooms. I just need to put on a shirt and shorts"

"Lucky! I got to hurry up and get ready"

He chuckled. I went in the bathroom putting my hair in a bow and doing my makeup. A few minutes before we left the house we both brush our teeth. In the car, Max said, "You should've went to the game with the sex hair you just had. I thought it was hott to go." He laughed. I just roll my eyes. We got to the stadium parking lot. When we had to separate in different ways, he going to the lockers and I have to go on the field, I smack his butt check rough and ran, "Have fun!"

At the end of the game, we end up winning by 3 points. I have to hang around waiting for Max to get dressed so we could leave. I was talking to everyone I knew, not feeling so lonely, but when they left, I want to go to the locker room and pull Max out there so we could leave ASAP. As I leaned against the fence, Kevin sprint over to me and hugged me.

"Shouldn't you be leaving by now?" I asked

"I was but I saw you standing here by yourself. Do you need a ride or something?"

"No. I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's one of the players, you know"

"Oh, yeah well I made it to the game just like you said"

"Yeah pretty fun huh?"

"Ahh no Papio South is better"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding but it was fun, I guess, watching at an amazing cheerleader named Casey instead of the game itself"

I just stared at him like no comment. In the corner of my eye I saw Max outside.

"I got to go. Thanks for the company!"

I ran to his car. He was already in the driver's seat when I got there.

"I wondered where you were" he said

I just smiled. I told him that I saw on TV that if players had an incredible time in bed before a game, they'll play better than without it.

He asked, "So is that why we just did IT?"

I just said maybe.

When got to his house, he reminded me that my clothes are on the floor from when we did IT. I just said that I don't care right now. I took a shower and afterwards I came in his room wrapped only in a towel while Max was watching TV apparently he was watching me now. I started put on my clothes, when I glanced that him still looking at me.

"Am I like a show to you?" I asked

"It's not my fault you have a your body is perfect"

"Don't you need to take a shower too?"

"Yeah but I could always do that later. I probably get done before you do"

Haha… not! I blow-dried my hair as Max went to take a shower. Put on make-up and brush my teeth. Max was right he got done before me. Teasing my hair and making sure it looks right was the longest part of my time of getting ready. In the car, going to a after a game party, his cologne fill the car, but it smelled good for a guy very attractive. I even told him.

As we arrived at the party holding each others hands we greeted everyone we knew, if I don't know them, Max most likely knows so he just introduce them to me. I said good job to each football player that played at the game. I went upstairs while Max stayed downstairs to drink with his buds. As I went in the kitchen, I saw a couple of Greg's 'nerdy' friends. One is a girl and the other is a guy.

"Hey, aren't you friends with Greg?" I asked them.

"Yes" They both said. The girl asked a question back, "Aren't you his friend too?"

"Yeah" I answered

"Is this a joke, you hanging around with low profiles like Greg and us?" the guy asked

"No… why can't I be hanging around with you guys?" I said.

"You're a cheerleader and may I remind you, you're dating Mr. Popular Hottie. You don't hang with people like us. You ignore us!" the girl bitched at me

"Well why is it that I'm hanging with you guys right now and not in the basement with the others"

"I don't know you're lost?" They both laughed.

Ughh they should run into a wall. I grab a bag chips and went to sit in a sofa in the living room away from the kitchen. Just because I'm a cheerleader and dating one of the hott jock in the school doesn't mean I'm one of those girls you see in the movies that are rude to everyone and thinks that everyone is in love with them. I felt like crying till Kevin walked up to me.

"Hey. You're alone again. What's wrong?" He greeted.

"Why can't I be a cheerleader that's going out with a hott jock and be hanging around with so called geeks at the same time?" I was about to let a tear run down my face.

"Come on, you can't let what people think put you down. Let's go downstairs and grab a drink."

He pulled out his hand for me to grab and get up from a sofa. We went downstairs and I asked him, "Are you here with Kim and John?"

"Yup" he answered.

We grabbed a cup filled to the top with beer and took a gulp. I looked around and spotted Max.

"Follow me, I want to introduce you to some one." I command Kevin.

He followed me as I walked towards Max. As Max saw me going towards him he stand up from his chair that he was sitting in.

"Max, I would like to meet Kevin. Kevin, this is my boyfriend Max" I pointed each other out.

They just said 'sup' to one another. Nice convo, just kidding. I looked around the room some more. Then I notice Kim. I went up to her. "Hey" I said.

"Oh my god, Casey, I have to tell you something important" she grabbed my arm and lead me to upstairs. We sat on a couch in the living with no one in there.

"You know how I slept over your house that one night and you were confessing stuff on how you love Max?" she said.

"Yeah.. Why? What's up?" I replied

"Well, Max and John heard everything"


	12. Or Sleeping Over

"What!? How?" I wondered

"They put a baby monitor in your room as listen to it all at John's. That's why you heard an echo in the background." Kim said.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yup, John even told me when I found a baby monitor in his basement. Thank god I didn't say anything deep."

"You're gay. Well I can't do anything about it. I guess Max knows how I really feel..."

It seem to be nothing. He hasn't change towards me so I don't else I could do, but to pretend that I don't know. We went back downstairs and as I finish the beer, I refill the cup with more beer. Kim and I are partners in tippy cup against two other cheerleaders. We won every round. It got boring of winning so we stopped. We walked over to the couches where John was at. Once we sat down, Kim was all over John and BreAnn walked to me handing me a cup of beer.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Hey," I responded "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

"Have you.. uhmm… ever done it.. sex that is with eh.. Max?

"Whoa asking me about it now right after our hey's" She giggled. "Uhmm… Eh yeah I did.." My face drowned. "It's nothing now he has you"

"Oh."

It was awkward now but thank God Kevin pulling me from the her, getting a refill for both of us and sitting on the stairs with him.

"Geez someone is popular. You're hard to be alone with." He said

"Yeah I guess… so what's up?"

"Nothing, just want your attention."

"Well you got it now"

"Yeah I know.." he stare into my eyes, "Are you drunk yet?" he asked

"Ah no, not at all"

"Well finish that drink" pointing at my cup, half filled, "And let's chug till we're drunk like fuck"

He helped me up and we both went to the table where the kegs are. I chug my leftover drink. Kevin poured himself a refill as well as mine.

"Whoever puts their cup down last is the loser. Ready?"

We tapped our cups against each other's and off we chug. He put his cup down first, in a second my cup went down.

"I need to be in the zone to go really fast. We are going to keep doing this till I beat you" I said.

He chuckled. We refilled our cups and do it over and over again. I finally won the fifth time but I thought we were done until Kevin said, "Since your in the zone, let's see who will win this round." In my head I'm like 'Fuck, I'm already tired of beer', but I know I could beat him now that I'm in the zone. It turns out that we were tied. I was laughing. Max came up out of no where with his arms across my lower back, "Hey" he said to me I believe but was looking at Kevin when I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I got to… use the bathroom, excuse me" Kevin said.

I knew he was uncomfortable around Max and wanted to just leave us alone.

"Do you want to go over with my friends with me?" he suggested

I nodded. I didn't care where we go especially with his friends. We went to this group of guys but a couple girls out in the patio. Max sat down on the only open chair and told me to sit in his lap. His legs were opened so I was on one leg and leaning back tilting my head on his shoulder. His arm was still wrapped across my lower back, he kissed my neck. There is this guy with puffy, curly blonde hair next to me in a separate metal chair. I could see every perfect detail of that spiral. He was wearing sunglasses during the blackness of the night.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Casey." I stick out my hand.

He shook it, "Jordan"

"Babe, I introduced Jordan to you before." Max said

"You did?" I said. Max nodded. I turned to Jordan, "I'm sorry Jordan. I forgot. I usually don't"

"It's alright. Aren't you a cheerleader?"

"Yeah"

I lay my head on Max's shoulder closing my eyes. I feel so tired. I am hearing Max talking to one of his friends. Then I heard Jordan tell Max that I was sleeping which made him shake me a little and I opened my eyes.

"Hey sleepy head" Max said.

I look into his eyes. God he's adorable.

"I think she wasted" Jordan thought

I turn my head and gave him a dirty look. Then look back at Max.

"Do you want to go home now?" Max asked quietly.

"Yeah sure"

I stand up and straighten out my shirt. Max stand up next, "Hey you guys we're leaving now" he said to everyone there. This one girl was like "Already?" while the guys were like 'later dude.'

"I'm going to use the restroom real fast so…" Max said to me.

"Kay, I'll meet you in the car" I finish his sentence.

He went inside. I followed him and apparently Sam followed me. He grabbed my arm.

"Hey?" I said looking at his hand holding my arm.

"You want me get us a room in a hotel?" he requested.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, to see you in bed."

"God, Sam! You're so... ERR!"

I dashed out in the front door. I heard Sam yell out "You want it" as I left.

The doors weren't lock for Max's car so I just sat in the passenger seat. It felt like forever till he finally came. It was silent on the way there. When we got his house, I checked the time: 3am. I got comfortable in his bed. Max cuddled next to me with only his boxers on. I guess he took it off right as he got to his room.

"Why are you wearing just your boxers?" I asked

"'Cause it's comfortable to sleep in" he said

"Oh well," I took off my fitted shirt and sweat pants and threw it on the ground, "I only wear this to bed"

He laughed. For a minute he started talking again, "I was wondering…what happened to your best friend Ethan? I don't see him around anymore"

It took a moment to think about him. Ahh what did happen to Ethan?

"Where did you get Ethan from?"

"I met this girl Kayla at the party and said she's from Bryan and going out with Ethan, 'your best friend'" adding finger quotes to 'best friend'

"Oh I don't know. I haven't talked to him for a long time." _I miss him_..

Max started playing with my hair as close my eyes.

**September 13**

I woke up by the loud radio. He knew that going to wake me up. When he saw my eyes opened he said, "Get up. I need to get you home" I look at the time that's on his alarm: 10am. I got out of his bed and stretch/yawn. I grab shorts and a tank top that was on top of my bag. I dug in for my toothbrush and went to his bathroom to brush my teeth. I put my hair up in a ponytail since it looked crappy. I grab my duffle bag and went outside to put it the trunk of his car. As I was about to sit down in the passenger seat, Max came out from his house and asked, "Your clothes are all over my bedroom floor, just to let you know"

"Oh well, I'll get it next time" I said.

When I got to my house, Max carried my bag for me and before he left to his car we kissed for a quickie.

**September 14**

I had nothing to do the whole day so I just went to the bathroom and took a long bath. It's very relaxing if you ask me. I decide that I should get out anytime soon and got ready as if I was going somewhere but for real I'm not. Getting ready is a way for me to past time. I even did my hair and makeup. I just put on gym shorts and a regular cotton t-shirt. Another way I past time is eating. I looked over the fridge and pantry for food. I just microwave instant Ramon noodles. After I ate it all, I lay lazily on my bed watching TV.

An hour later, the doorbell rang. Who can it be? No one is at my house besides me so if it's a family member they'll just use their house key and I wasn't expecting any friends or cousins to come. I check my mirror on my way to the door. The doorbell rang again. I opened the door as far as the door could go.


	13. Fortune Happened

_Continued from the last day in the last chapter._

* * *

"OH MY JONAS!" I screeched.

It was JNK Jonas aka Jonas brothers at my door. I met them before they got all famous and my mom was really good friends with their mom when she lived in New Jersey. We spent a whole summer together. I hug Nick since he was closest to me. I remember that he was my best friend well for the summer. I missed him thee most.

"Hi Casey" They all said

"We missed you!" Nick said

"Aww… I missed all you guys too" I said

I let go of Nick and hug Joe. Back then, I had the hugest crush on Joe, no kidding. He always made me laugh especially when I was down.

"How are you?" Joe ask

"So happy now you guys are here" I replied

I let go of Joe and hug Kevin. Kevin was a whole lot of fun and acted like my older brother. I let go of him.

"So what brought you guys here in the corn state?" I asked

"The tour of our album, we are having a concert tomorrow." Kevin said.

I walked to the living room and sat down. They followed.

"So did you thought, Nebraska, oh that's where Casey lives, we should visit her?"

"We would like to say yes but no, I think it was your mom who called our mom and she reminded us about you." Kevin said

"Yeah your mom was talking about you… like you have a boyfriend or something?" Nick said

"My mom said that?" I said. I was shocked. I can't believe she said that.

He nodded slowly.

"Yeah I actually do have one" I blushed. "Anyways… (smiling big) did Kevin drove you guys here?"

They all laugh. "No, we have our own driver" Joe answered the question.

I looked out the window, "I see that you bought a regular car, not your tour bus"

"Yeah, you know, we don't want fans follow us to your house" Joe said.

"Well since you guys are here, I'll give you guys a tour of the house" I suggested.

I stand up they did the same. They followed me as I went down to the basement up back to the main level walked around it and to my bedroom.

"Is there anyone here besides you?" wondered Kevin.

"They all went somewhere so I'm pretty much home alone." I said

They were all looking at my collage of pictures with family, friends, and cousins through out the years. Nick spotted a picture with all of us arms around each other. He pointed it out to Kevin and Joe. To the right of it was a picture with Nick and I doing bunny ears on each other. We laugh at the pictures.

Then Joe pointed to another picture, "Is that your boyfriend?" The picture was on my default in myspace, the one where I'm smiling and Max is kissing me.

"That's him" I said with a fake smile.

I saw Joe nudge Nick with his elbow.

"Well we came to stop by and say hi… and we have to go now… but we were wondering… if you want to spend time with us for the rest of the day" Nick said.

"Okay, I need to get ready real fast so... yeah"

Thank God that I was ready to go before they came. They all went out of my room and I changing into a polo shirt on and a jean short over my gym shorts. I put my hair half way up in my cheerleading ribbon since it match my outfit as I also checked my teeth at the mirror. I stuff my pocket with my cell phone and Chap Stick. I went downstairs. They were standing right by the front door waiting for me.

"Let's go" my perky self said.

They all look at me. After Joe took a glance at me, he went out he doors followed by Kevin. Nick was just staring at me. He went outside when I was almost a foot by him. I lock the door on my way out. Joe was already in the car. Kevin was standing right by the passenger seat as the door was open. Same with Nick but he is leaning against the back door.

"You gotten bigger since the last time I saw you" Kevin said.

He gently grabbed my hand and holding it above my head as a twirl. We were both laughing a little. He let go and he went to sit in the passenger seat.

Nick opens the door for me, "My lady," he said. I laugh even more.

"Gosh, you're so adorable" I said to him as I scoot in the middle next to Joe.

Nick climb on in. The car left the driveway.

"You should come to our concert tomorrow night" suggested Kevin.

"Tomorrow night. Ahh… I would love to see you guys perform but tomorrow I have school and cheer practice after that, sorry" I said with a sad face. I really wanted to go, but I can't. School is in the way and so is cheer.

"You're a cheerleader, since when?" Nick asked.

"Since this year" I said looking in his eyes

"I never thought that you'll be a cheerleader" Nick said

"Yeah that's what everyone says that I don't fit the cheerleading personality like I'm friends with the really smart people, not just the popular people. Then people said that there are things about me that is what cheerleaders are like how I'm preppy, go out a lot, and I'm very flirtatious."

"Yeah you are" Nick and I both laugh.

I looked over at Joe who is looking out in the window. He isn't talking much. I remember that he is the one talking a lot and Nick is usually the quiet one. It's going to take a while to go downtown. The radio was on so there wasn't awkwardness of silent. My cell phone rang, the text message tone, and everyone looked at me. I leaned back to get my phone out my tight shorts. The text was from Kevin saying hey. I didn't feel like I should answer it so I put it on silent and slip it back in my pocket.

"So how's school?" Kevin asked.

"Tiring" I answered "Hey, Joe, didn't you graduated from high school already?"

"Yup" Joe said

"Congrads!" I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks" he smiled

I felt tap on my arm. I looked in Nick's direction. He waved his phone, "You want to take picture with me"

"Yeah sure" I lean in towards him.

He held out his phone arm length and we smiled. It flashed. Nick retrieves his phone back and looked at the screen. I lean closer to where I'm touch him to look at it.

"I like it" I gave my opinion on the picture we just took.

"I like your smile the most" He said

"Thanks" I reach in my pocket for my phone, "Can you send it to my phone?"

"Yeah… I'm searching you right… now"

"I found you"

"Same here"

I got the picture in 5 seconds. I really do like it so I put it as my screensaver.

"Can I have your number?" Nick hand me his phone.

I pushed my number and save it to his contact. Then I gave his phone back.

We finally arrived at the Hilton hotel where they are staying the night at. It's really fancy here. Gahh rich people. We all went to the elevator and waited. La Di Da.. Elevator music, no one is talking. I follow them to a room where I saw their dad. I gave him a quick hug. I remember going to church with all of them every Sunday. I guess their mom and Frankie is didn't went to Omaha with them since I didn't see them there.

"Aww.. it's Casey McHenry" he said "How you been?"

"Really good" I smiled "How about you?"

"Great, do you want to eat dinner with us?"

"I ate earlier"

"Well you could look at our tour bus while we eat, I'll call Betty to tell her that you're coming down" Kevin suggested.

"Ok" I said

Kevin called Betty with the hotel phone. I guess she is the girl that's going to show me around the tour bus.

On the bed I saw a portable device thingy that you use to check your blood made especially those with diabetes. I looked at Nick. I remember Kim telling me something on how the youngest one has diabetes and wrote a song about it. Kim is one of the Jonas brother's biggest fans. Nick caught me looking at him.

"Do you have diabetes?" I ask him with a concern look.

"Yeah" he said with no emotion.

I patted his back which turns to rubbing his back. I wish I could feel how he feels about it and really understand but I can't if I don't have it.

"I'll love you no matter what" I said trying to cheer him up.

Nick was about to say something back but was interrupted by Kevin who just got off the phone. "Betty just left her room and is coming to get you. She should be here in a minute." I nodded.

"Before you go, let me take a picture with all four of you guys" Jonas father said with a digital camera in his hands. Nick and Kevin were next to me so they put their hands on my back, I did the same. Joe stood next to Nick.

"1…2…3 say cheese"

We heard a knock on the door. The pops went to get it. A girl walked in and stick out her hand to me, "Hi, my name is Betty. I'll be taking you around the tour bus"

I shook it, "I'm Casey" I looked at all of the guys, "I see you guys later"

I followed Betty out the door and out side. Dang, there's like six tour bus. One is the recording studio, with the guitars, there is a lot esp. for just one concert. Another one was a catering bus. How many buses do they need? I signed the tour bus filled with their fan's signature. I wrote: JNK, You rock my socks off! Love, Casey from NE.

After an hour of looking at all the buses, I went back to the room. Jonas's dad was only there.

"You just missed them. They are in the halls, somewhere" He said.

"Thanks, I'll try looking for them." I said.

I went down the hall and turn the corner that's where I found Nick who is just walking behind Joe who is riding his bike and Kevin was standing in front of Joe on an electric scooter. I ran toward Nick jump on his back. He got a hold of me as I wrap my arms around his neck. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to see who it was because he already knew it was me. I was smiling and walk down the halls. I could tell he was smiling too. I saw that Joe had a digital camera, the strap is wrapped around his wrist probably the same camera that his dad had when he took the picture earlier. I wasn't surprise, I knew he's photogenic/conceited. Kevin and Joe glances back once in awhile at us.

Later I got off his back and walk side by side. I swear, I really think that Joe is taking pictures of Nick and me. As we were talking about the past when we spent the whole summer together, I bumped my hand against his hand getting the sign, he got a hold of my hand. I looked at him smiling and he look at me back smiling too. His eyes are so dreamy.

* * *

_Do Casey and Nick have feelings for each other? Found out in the next chapter. _

_Yes, I was a fan of the Jonas brothers, but not as crazy as some fans. I wrote this out in the summer soo yeahh.._


	14. Not A Secert Anymore

_**Sorry I haven't been updating. I believe this is going to be like this for awhile. I have basketball practice and games to go to. Just the other night I had a winter concert to sing at for the choir. Today I'm going to ring bells for Salvation Army. And since the holiday are coming up, I gotta buy gifts. Thanks for keeping up with me. I know I been busy, but with the winter break coming up, I might get to catch up.**_

_Continued from the last day in the last chapter _

* * *

Kevin and Joe were putting the wheels away. I asked them if all of them wanted to go to the big fountain with me. Nick had to stay so Kevin said he would stay with him so he doesn't feel alone. It was just Joe and I walking to the fountain. We're downtown and that's the most romantic place in Omaha. I was hoping Nick could go since I feel like there is something else than friends, but going with Joe is something I'm looking forward for. One reason is that he hasn't talk to me and this is a way to do so.

"You know what's weird?" I asked.

"What?" Joe wondered

"You use to talk like nonstop. Now you don't" He didn't say anything back. Is something wrong with him or something? So I said "Anyways… how does it feel being 19?"

"I feel like I'm not young any more"

We reached to the fountain. It looks so beautiful especially with the dim lights along the sidewalk.

"It's really nice out here" he said.

I lean down to touch the water.

"Yeah I know. That's why I love going here" I said

Joe faced me. "Let's dance"

"There's no music"

He started humming. I laughed. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other hand connected with his hand, with his free hand he put against my waist. He lead swaying our hands stretch out and back close to us, repeating it over and over again throwing in some spin in between. That's what I love about Omaha there's no paparazzi to tell stupid rumor. If they saw us they probably think that were dating. Then we spread straight out still holding one hand and I spin towards him wrapping myself with my arms and his. My back is facing his front side as my arms are crossed in front me and holding my free hand with his. We leaned on one foot to the other. I look over my shoulder and into his eyes. What am I doing? I would have kiss him right now like I wanted to do back then and many other girls would love to do, but I couldn't knowing it's wrong. I looked down breaking the connection in our eyes then returning back to his eyes,

"I think we should go back to the hotel" I suggested while letting go hands.

"Yeah, let's go" he said

We started walking back to the hotel. To not make it look awkward I confessed,

"You know, back then I had the biggest crush on you" he started to laugh as I continue "Yup, I wanted to marry you so bad I was about to pee in my Barbie underwear." Joe cracked up badly after I said that. "Hey! It's the truth" I raised my voice over his laughter.

"I can't help myself" he said in between his laugh.

Once he stop laughing and caught his breath, he continued "What about now? Do you still think the same?"

"Ahh no…but I love how you're my friend though. You're still fun to be around with. Gahh I missed you and your jokes."

He put his arms over my shoulders, "I missed you too. So tell me, McHenry, how's you and your boyfriend?"

I totally forgot about him ever since Nick been around me. Jeez I'm such a bad girl. Nothing was in my mind except wondering if Nick likes me.

"I guess we're good. You know cheerleader going out with the jock"

"Oh really? Just today I thought that cheerleader was flirting with a musician"

"Who? _(pause)_ Nick?"

"That's who"

We just walked in the hotel and now into the elevator. I didn't say anything back. He knew it and I knew it too. When we got to the room, Joe started blabbing about how nice downtown was. I just sat on the couch listening to him and text Kevin back, not Kevin Jonas but the one going out with my cousin saying, "Sorry it took long time to reply but I been busy."

Speaking about Kevin Jonas, he sat by me on the couch, "Who you texting?"

I put my phone back to my pocket, "This guy with the same name as yours"

"That's great. At lease he's there to make sure you don't forget my name"

I giggled.

"Well Casey," the Jonas father began to speak, "your mom probably want you home right now"

I walked over to him and hugged him, "It was nice seeing you again"

"It was nice to see you too" the pops said.

I walk over right by the couch where Kevin was at and hugged him as he kisses me in on the top of my head I joked, "Later PAUL." He smirked.

I walked over to Joe and hugged him, "Bye, Joseph" He whispered in my ear, "Bye Miss Cheerleader." We both giggled.

Nick was right by the door, so I skipped towards him. Everyone in the room knew I was going to hug him next. When I close to him, I hugged him way longer than I hugging the rest with the seconds put together. As we let go he got a hold of one of my hands and called out behind him to the others "I'm walking Casey to the elevator."

I yelled out "Love you guys" kissed my free hand and waved at them. We started walking out the room.

"Thanks for inviting me over, I had a great time" I said

"Yeah you know, we missed you"

"I know, but now I'm going to miss you guys even more"

Nick pushed the arrow pointing down right by the elevator for me.

"You should come visit us in Texas" he suggested

"Texas?"

"Yeah, we just bought a house there"

"Call me up and we'll plan something"

A ding rung as the elevator doors open. I look at it and look back at him, "Well, I guess this is it" I faked smile. I hate saying good bye especially when I know I am going to see him in a long while.

I squeezed his hand, "Take..." I was interrupted by Nick when he quickly leans in towards me and kissed me between my cheek and my lips. Was he aiming for my lips or my cheek? I smiled, "Take care Nicholas"

We let go of each other hands as I walk into the elevator and push the button for the main lobby. I look at him, he's still looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes that I can't keep my eyes off.

"Oh yeah," I shout out as the elevators door starts to close, "Happy Early 16th Birthday!"

I kissed my hand and wave. Nick quickly did the same back at me.

When the elevators shut closed, I put my hand into a fist and gently put it on my left boob above my heart.

That night all I could think about is bunch of questions: Did that kiss meant anything? What am I going to do about it? What about Max? Should I tell him that I have the same feelings for him and another guy? The conclusion is not to worry about if there's anything with Nick. He's going away for the tour and is going to be gone for other stuff which is a long time since he and his brothers are famous. Anyways, he probably going off with another girl before the next time we see each other. For Max, I'm going to act the same like nothing affected our love life.

**September 15**

Riding with Kim on the way to school, I was asking her about the Jonas brothers since she is a Jonas brothers' fan.

"Oh yes, I love the Jonas brothers! I would date any of them if they started liking me. I would even do anything for them, you know… but they have rings to prove that they are saving their virginity till marriage." She said.

"What, virgin rings?" I was shocked. I didn't know that. I thought it was rings of the year they're graduating or something like that.

"Yup, virgin rings because their dad is a priest. He made them save their hott bodies till marriage. Man, I want to devour all of them with every second I get to see them in person."

I laughed really hard. Wow, she really loves the JNK Jonas a lot. Who wouldn't? Then the virgin thing floated back to my mind. I wished that the Jonas pops came to talk to me too about it. I mean I would save myself for my future husband. If Max really loves me then he would wait. Maybe I should start out clean again. Now, that's something to think about.

As we walk around the wall ways, having the exact same pace and smiling to every person we know, one pale, freckled face, red head girl in my lunch class stand out then the rest, "Casey, how's Nick?" She said that once I passed by her locker which she was at. It stopped everything. Of course I heard her, I'm not stupid and need my ears clean. So I quickly turned and went up to her, "What did you said?" It felt like everyone pause what they were doing if they were in a tape and the only thing playing was me and her. "How's Nick?" she pronounce clearly. I'm speechless. I have questions going through my mind that I wanted to ask her but none of it came out of my mouth. The bell rung as she went past by me to get to her class. The whole day I been wondering how does she know and if she is going to tell the whole school.

During lunch time, I would have sat by Kim, Greg, the nerd, or some cheerleaders, but instead I followed the red head chick to 'her' table with all her friends. When I stood in front of the table, I smile "May I sit with you guys?" Her friends quickly answered 'yes' as if I was a celebrity. I knew they would love someone like me sit with the 'no bodies'. Only Shelby, the red head, (I found out by one of the peers in our lunch class as we took attendance) said 'No'. Everyone sitting in the table, which is like 4 people, looked at her like she is crazy. So I just sat next to her not minding her rudeness. I cut to the chase. Speaking quietly enough that she could only hear me over the chattering from the whole cafeteria, "So what's this Nick you been asking me about?"

She looked at me like I'm stupid, "Don't play games, Casey. See I know your name. I bet you don't know mine."

I could tell she hates being a loser in this world of popularity in this school, "What if I know your name? Will you answer my question?"

She laughed with a snort, "Yeah, like that will happen"

We shook hands for the deal, "Shelby" I said loud and clear. Thank god, I found out her name right before lunch.

She gave me a bitchy look, "Fine! You know my name. I guess I have to tell you…"

"I'm listening."

"Well, my mom works at the Hilton hotel. As she was finishing her shift, she saw Nick and you all over each other."

"How does she know it was me?" I wondered

"She was at the football game since my brother is in the team and saw you guys cheering. She knew you look familiar. She mentioned your ribbon you were wearing remembering that she took pictures of the game and pointed you out."

I looked at her with my innocent eyes, "Oh… did you tell anyone?"

"Ha no.. Why do you have have to be so nice?"

I shrugged.

I half hug her, a hug with one arm. "Although," she continues, "I don't know about my brother.. He knows too."

"What's his name?" I wondered

"Brent"


	15. Straightening It Out

_Continuing the day…_

* * *

Right after practice, for all the fall sport and cheer too. I usually wait for my man, Max, but this time I was in the front of the school waiting for Brent. I heard stuff about him like he goes for any girl just to try to get into their pants. He wanted to do stuff with one of my friend but he got dissed and right after he started trying to do the same with her best friend which they are like sisters. So he's like a horn dog. One of the twins went out with him but only for a couple days and when they made out, he slobbered all over her. That's what she told me. I don't exactly know him like got introduce but I do heard a lot about him and seen him pasting by me during lunch. He's one of the tall white dudes, a bald baller with blue eyes. They say that his eyes are what attract them to him. Hmm… I don't know how it's going to go. A lot is going through my mind as I wait. Cheerleaders get out of practice earlier than any other sport. What am I suppose to tell him? That a complete stranger is telling to keep his mouth shut or else? Ahh no. Whatever comes through my mind, then there you go, I guess. Max came out the front doors and went straight to the student parking. Good thing he didn't see me, I think. I'm not really looking forward speaking to him about this situation that I was all over another guy. We had enough stuff that happened. Max just got in his car. Gahh Brent needs to come out already, I'm being impatient. My phone rings, _You're gonna be a shining star, Fancy clothes And fancy ca-ars And then you'll see. You're gonna go far Cause everyone knows Just who you a-are_, the screen says a call for 'the boyfriend' Just when I thought I was off the hook from his presence.

"Hey Max" I answered

"Case, where you at? Is today one of those days that I don't give you a ride home? If it is then, I forgot or…"

"No, it was kind of a last minute thing. I forgot to tell you in class."

Brent got my attention as he just walks out of the doors with a couple of his friends.

I continue, "I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye."

I hung up before he got to say 'bye' back. I walk fast toward them. I notice one of the guys that was walking with him was Jordan. I came up in front of them, they were already look at me like why she here. I faced Brent that had my only attention.

"You're Brent, right?" I asked even though I already knew who he was.

He nods slowly indicating that he's Brent. The other two we still looking at us listening to every word I was saying.

"I'm Casey… Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah sure" One side of his lips is a smile. I saw him winking at his friends.

I roll my eyes turning to look at Jordan.

"Hey Jordan"

He did tilt his head a little bit backward and returned it to the same position it was before.

Brent lends me to his truck. Jordan and the other guy went to a separate car. It was just Brent in the driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat. He doesn't start the car right away instead he looks over to me and stretches his arm to the seat I was sitting in.

"Ahh, can we go somewhere public that we could talk?"

"How about Starbucks?" he suggested

"Sounds great, you paying?"

"Anything for you" He raises his eyebrows a few times.

We sat there awkwardly. Shouldn't by now he start the car already? I weirdly look at his arm that is stretched towards me. He laugh and put his arm I was staring at to himself and start his truck. He back out of the parking lot and out of the school zone.

"Do you have any ideas why I want to talk to you?" I ask curiously on the way to Starbucks.

"Ahh my truck isn't the place to talk in, so I guessing it isn't about getting comfortable in the back seat. Recently news says that about now my sister tattle my name into this bullshit. Am I right?" He looks over at me for a second.

"Haha yeah"

He opened the Starbucks door for me. I ordered a tall green tea frappuccino with hazel nut. He just got a simple white mocha. Like what he said, he paid for both. We sat on the side besides the window. I took a sip of my drink.

"So tell me what you heard from your mom?" I started

"Not much. Just that she saw you being with a famous guy that I didn't knew what a star… Wait, you're the Casey that's going out with my boy Max."

"Yup that's me" I took another sip as continues to talk.

"Then what are you doing, being all over another dude?"

"I wasn't all over him. He was just a friend from when I was younger"

"Yeah, sure. Am I going to hear in the news that you are going out with this guy that half the country is crazy about?"

"I hope not, but just curious, did you tell anyone about this?"

"Naw, I'm not a girl gossiping to every other person I see"

"Thanks Brent. I'm just relieve about this"

"Does Max know about you and this other guy?"

"There isn't anything to know about just that I hung out with a friend."

"Sure, I believe you" being sarcastic.

We left Starbucks with half of our drinks empty. I thank him as he drops me off to my house. Later on Kim call me to tell me that she got last minute tickets to the Jonas Brother's concert. She was screaming in the phone like 'oh my god I can't believe it.'

**September 16**

I heard that Ethan has a home game tonight by one of my classmates of when I went to Bryan. I wanted to see at least one of his games. I didn't have practice today so I wasn't tired. Max heard that I rode with Brent after practice most likely from Jordan. I told him there is nothing going on between us if that's what he is thinking. Anyways I have my hunk name Max for where my love goes to. I kissed him after the last class in the hall way which is so not like me so he better take it as a very good thing.

I wore the same thing that I wore to school to the game which was just light blue pants with a tan Hollister shirt. It was the second half when I got there. A whole bunch of people filled the rows wearing green and gold, the school colors for Bryan. I just sat in the top row the first spot I saw opened. I don't even know what number Ethan is. I did notice a white girl wearing a practice football jersey with Ethan's last name on the top of her back. She wore green and yellow blending in the crowd. I was guessing she is Ethan's girlfriend. Who else would he give his practice jersey to? I clap when they make a touchdown. I guess it wasn't fun watching football by yourself not knowing anyone around you and not knowing the player's number that you there for in the first place. At the end, the opponent won by a touchdown. Shucks! I was the one of the last person out of the stadium. The football players are still in the locker rooms changing. The fans are backing out of the parking lot. I was looking at Must-Be-Ethan's girlfriend the most out of everyone. She is with a group of girls standing in a circle waiting for the players to get out. I, instead, lay on top of the hood of my car closing my eyes with my arm covering my face. I don't know what I was thinking. Do I want to talk to Ethan for the first time in a long time? Will he ignore me and kiss his girlfriend in front of me? Should I drive home not making sure Ethan saw me or not? Why did I come here in the first place? Oh yeah that's right, I wanted to see at least one of his games. But that began sticking to me before we stopped talking to each other, now I haven't heard him said a word to me for a hella long time.

I heard a large crowd clapping and saying 'good job' or 'next time'. I didn't care to look over wondering what exactly they were doing. I am left out anyways. Fuck, I don't care anymore. Ethan can hate me forever for I care, I'm very impatient right now.

I put both hands flat on my hood supporting me to sit up. As I fully sat up and opened my eyes, the cutie with an angel's brown eyes looking at me back, standing a foot away in front of me and my car. My heart stopped a beat. Is this really happening?

* * *

_The ring tone was a verse from Live Your Life by Rihanna and TI. Which I do not own._


	16. Getting Him Back

"Hey"

I said 'hey' back.

I honestly didn't know what to do. My body pretty much got control. I slid down to the bumper of my car and stood right in front of him. Our clothes were touching the each others clothes. I lean toward him and very lightly kiss his cheek. I don't even think it was anything. I barely touch his soft, baby skin. I guess because I want to be friends again, I like how it used to be. He just stood there letting me do so, but not kissing me back. I tried. A loud laughter from a girl caught my attention from behind him. That girl was the girl that I believe was his girlfriend.

"Is that your girlfriend?" I ask.

He turns his head to look over to where I was looking.

"Yeah" He smirked.

I started to walk over to the driver's door. He apparently was following. As I open the door and sat down starting the car up, the door was still open letting him know that I'm not totally avoiding him. I put the window all the way down and closing the door, at the same time I asked,

"So is there a party tonight that you should be going to?"

He is leaning down in the open window so we could make full eye contact.

"Naw, we got school tomorrow. That's what I hate about Tuesday's games"

"Yeah well you played great" trying to make the convocation better, hoping he buys it not knowing that I didn't knew which one is him.

"Thanks" he smiles a little.

I put my seatbelt on, ready to leave.

"You know," looking back into his eyes to let him know I'm serious, "I missed my best friend."

He leans in even more through the window and kisses me in the cheek. Then backed away slowly.

"He misses you too." He said as he stood up straight not leaning anymore.

I backed the car out of the parking lot. Ethan watched her car leave. Yes! She got Ethan back as her best friend.

**September 19**

Game Day! Instead of a home like last time it's an away game. At lunch, BreAnn told me that the cheerleaders are going to go down town right after school and arrive at the game together. Since it's an away game and the school it's near downtown, why not. After school we are going to meet up at the commons and decide what's up.

_RING!_

Relief from everyone, finally the school day ended and off we go enjoying the weekend. Max pulled me aside from the classmates getting out of the doors.

"Hey" He wraps his arms around my waist and leans in for a smooch, "Ready to go to my house?"

I rest my arms around his neck, "Ah that reminds me, I can't the cheerleaders are planning to go there together," he made a puppy sad face, "But I'll see you there and Kyle's… you going?" Kyle is some college kid that just graduated from PL two years ago. His parents are billionaires and has this mansion with an inside pool, so I heard.

"After the game, hell ya. It's going to be a blast."

We started walking out of the classroom with one arm still around me,

"Well then, I'll see you there.." He came back to his sad face. "Aww.. babe. I'll be worth it, I promise.:

BreAnn watch us as we enter the commons. So she came running towards us.

"Max, sorry but, I have to steal Casey from you." BreAnn grab my arm and pulled me out of his arm.

I look back at Max with my eyebrows raised and he shrugged. Ever since BreAnn told me that she had a very close relationship with Max before I was around, gives we the tingle down my spine. Every time I see her, I picture her naked beneath Max. I know I shouldn't think about it since he is mine now, but it's hard not to. She has like the whole school of guys wrapped around her finger, that's how pretty she is. I bet if she wanted to, she could easily get Max back in the bed with her. Knock on wood.

We all decided that we are going to just hang around downtown and go to some fast food restaurant that's around. As we pasted the Quest Center and Hilton Hotel, it reminded me of the time when JNK Jonas came here in Nebraska. I sure do missed them. Since they are all famous, they probably forgot about it anyways. Shucks. We went to the huge slide and all of us did different poses down the slide. It was fun. Later we went to Burger King and stayed there till it was time to go to the football game. I been ignoring BreAnn. If she talk to me first I'll reply in one word answers. Even Christine, another cheerleader I been hanging out most of the time, notice it.

"I envy you!" I said to her out of no where.

"Why?!"

"I dunno. You're like still a virgin, I wish I could keep it that long"

She started laughing, "Wait, last time you said that you are one."

"I was.. but–"

I was cut off by, ease dropper BreAnn

"Hello she's going out with Mr. Max Davis" _(Yes, that's his last name)_ "He had after one second we looked into each other's eyes."

Just because I now know that they used to fool around, DOESN'T mean that I want to hear more about it. Dang, why don't she just suck a penis and choke on it! I rolled my eyes and got up somewhere away from her.


	17. Intense Party

It turns out that we lost. We kind of knew it was going to happen anyways since they are one of the high schools that are top ranked.

Christine and I planned to change after the game. No one wants to be stuck in a uniform that probably have you sweat in on it. We stopped by her house real fast to change and other stuff like make up and hair. I put on a purple cami with a lace trim at the end of it and this black sassy mini skirt that flares out.

When we got inside the party, it was hot and steamy in there compare to the mild weather outside. There was a dance floor as guys and girls grinding onto each other. Most of them are sweating already. It was pretty packed, people everywhere. I went straight to the drinks in the kitchen which was the first place I found. I just follow people and this is where they lead me to. I have no clue where Christine went. I lost her in the crowd. Max should be here already, I didn't feel like looking for him since I might get lost myself and have no luck finding him with all these people here. I took a can of beer on the counter and started drinking from it.

"Case!" a shout stands out above the rest of the chatter.

I turned around looking who said my name. I manage to see a face I recognize behind someone else. My face lit up and I smiled proudly. When he got through the crowd, I wrapped my arms his neck still having the beer in my hand. He carried me for a second.

"I been looking all over for you" Max said.

"That's too bad because I just came here."

"Well, then—"

He was cut off, by a certain someone who cut me off earlier.

"Max, hey!" BreAnn shouted.

He turned his head to look over who it was. I dropped my arms not touching him anymore. He returned his face looking back at me, probably noticing that I just chugged the rest of the beer that I just opened and not only had I dropped my arms, the smile on my face dropped too.

His hand glide on each side of my waist, "What's up with you two?"

"No.. Nothing" My eyes were wondering around his eyes not even close to looking in them.

"Stop lying. What is it?" he kept the same, calm tone.

"I said NOTHING!" I rose my voice.

"Is this about what BreAnn and I had in the past?"

"What are you talking about?" I scowled.

"Kay, you know this already, but I was over heard your convo with Kim. That one night, it was raining, remember?" I nod, how could I not remember the cutest things we did "That was how the baby monitor was in your room.."

"And? How does that involve BreAnn?"

"You tell me. Kim made you think of BreAnn into this and BreAnn told me you ask her about it."

"She talked to _YOU_" my eyes finally got the guts to look into his as it softens.

"See, you do have a problem with her just talking me" he caught me.

"Fine, you got me. What now!?"

"Nothing.." I hold in my breath and his face got closer to mine, "You need to stop thinking whatever nonsense you're thinking. I don't care for BreAnn anymore or before. There were no strings. I'm with you. I have feelings for you, only you, no one else. Not even BreAnn."

"So if BreAnn decides to be with you, will you?" I said it like a question.

"Ha.. never"

I feel like nothing I could do. I could argue once more, but I can't like he has this spell on me. Instead I slammed my lips onto his. We forcefully made out. But half a minute he pulled away.

"You're so adorable when you're jealous." He teased.

I playful pushed him.

We grab some more drinks later in the night. We also spotted Kim and John. Which she, Kim, gave me a cup with pink fluid in it that I thought was really strong alcohol. Max and I went on the dance floor. My head was out of it tonight. The up beat music is controlling my body with not mind into it. Grinding my butt onto his bump that's been forming harder and harder as his hands around my waist. We were so close towards each other that you couldn't even stick a pencil between us. I felt like sweat dripping on floor. I could barely breathe. Hot air surrounding before me. I push against his groin harder. "Awwh Casey" escapes from his mouth. His lips retreats back on my neck that he been sucking on. I tilt my head to the side so he can freely do so. His hand slide down to my thigh than coming up my inner thigh. Chills felt down my spine as his hand tingle closer to the intersection between my legs. I caught my breath as his finger enters my opening. I could feel his finger swirling inside me. Another finger came up. "Max" I groan. The music's beat got a half a beat faster. He decided to put other finger with. Seconds later, I felt this sudden push behind me. I almost fell to the ground, but Max caught me and before that his fingers quickly escaped my v-g.

"Are you okay? Some drunk crashed into me.. I'm sorry" He spoke.

I was a little dizzy at first but I got my focus back.

"Yeah, Yeah" I lied.

I took another sip of my drink that Kim gave me earlier.

"Actually, I think I should lay down"

"Alright"

He led me to a room near by. As soon as I could, I plopped down on the bed. Max took my drink from my hand and tasted it.

"Geez.. What have you been drinking? This shit is strong. No wonder you are dizzy"

I chuckled "Kim game me it.."

He laugh with, "You should never trust people with drinks at parties"

"Lesson learned"

Max laid by me on his sides facing me, stroking my hair.

"You know, you didn't give me that one luck momentum before the game. I believe it's the reason we lost." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well that's too bad" I teased.

"You could always make up for it"

He leans his in and kisses softly up my neck and finally to my lips.

"Maybe. Maybe not" I whispered

As we started to make out, it was disturbed by a well known couple who burst into the room like they own the place, Kim and John. Well mostly Kim.

"We were looking all over for you" Kim dramatically said.

I think she had a lot to drink.

"Well you found us, what's up?" I spoke.

"Nothing much. We.." John coughed. "Fine, I wanted to hang out with you guys for the rest of the night"

I laughed. "Someone can't have their own fun."

Kim slapped my bare thigh.

"OW!" I could see a red hand print on my thigh.

"Hey!" She yelled to get my attention as I was viewing her band on my leg. "Did you like the drink I gave you?"

"Dude that was some strong shit" Max cut it

"Ah yeah. But it's good too."

We just laid there in that room, talking. We left as the night got boring and before we could actually fall asleep there. I swear like 50 people barge into the room like they were looking for the bathroom.

* * *

**Review please. Let me know how the story is going. ****Thanks for reading and supporting me to finish this story. Happy ****Holidays Everyone!**


	18. Stuck Home

**September 25**

I stayed home pretty much all week. I skip cheer practice just because I didn't feel like going. My mom even notices it. One day she walks into my room and practically jumped when she saw me laying down watching TV.

"C, you're home. Is there something wrong? You're usually out with your friends" She worried

"Nothing, I just didn't feel like going out today"

My nights are lonely anyways. Max hasn't called me ask school lately. My outgoing days just disappeared. It feels different. Probably because I'm not used to it.

My brothers ask me what I am doing staying home. They were saying that I don't even act like I live here. What's up with these people? Last time I checked, I do live here.

Today, I was eating in the kitchen when my mom came up to me.

She begins, "Before you get back to disappearing self, I'll have to ground you. You were never home ever since you went out with your boyfriend, Max"

"Why are you blaming Max? He didn't do anything! I don't see why you have to bring him up for an excuse to ground me"

"I didn't entirely blame him for your actions. You're never home"

"I've been at home all week. Haven't you notice?" I defended.

"I have been thinking about this over a month. You decided to stay home might as well get used to it"

"That's not fair! What did I ever do that's bad?"

"Life isn't fair, my darling. Till you learned that you don't have to go out so much to fit in. Grounded means no cell phone," Grabbing my cell phone from my hands, "No going out. No computer unless its homework. You're going to use your car only for school rides and errands from the boys and I. AND you're quitting cheer"

That blew me off. I ran to my room. That's a stupid reason to ground me. It's not a crime at all. Why me? I do come home and I was at home this whole week. Plus how will she know if I learned my lesson? Pshh Whatever.

**September 26**

I told everyone that I was grounded. Well the people I talk to often. Last block, I told Max. He felt bad but what else could we do? He told me that he got a job, some car wash person. That's why he hasn't been spending time with me after school. Today was another away game, I have to skip and the Buffalo Wild Wings hang out after the game. There was an announcement that home coming was in a few weeks. Shit I totally forgot. My mom better let me go.. That's if HE asks me to go with him. Fingers crossed.

At home I was doing homework, when my older brother that'll be going to college came and hand me his cellular device.

"Phone. It's Ethan"

I found out that my brothers and Ethan were still keep touch with each other as him and I weren't. That brought up a smile to my face that Ethan called ME. This best friend thing is back. Yip-pee!

"Hey Ethan. What's up?"

"You're grounded!" he laughs although I could barely hear him over the shouting and chatter in the background, "What did you do this time?"

I'm guessing my brother told him about it already. "What's that suppose to mean" laughing with him, "Nothing just barely home"

"Well I'm am at your school's game and see that you're not cheering"

"Should've call earlier" I suggested

"I just wanted to see you again. I might come over there soon or.. Could you have visitors?"

"My mom didn't say anything about it so you can come."

"Alright. Don't get me into trouble with you. See you later then"

"K, bye Ethan"

**September 27**

My mom gave me a choice: stay home or go with her and my family to a little get-together. That's like asking a prisoner if they were given the option to have a free day where they could have freedom for 24 hours. Of course I agreed. It's seeing my cousins, aunts, and uncles again. It can't be that bad. We're family =)

The get-together was at Brittney's house. I haven't been there since the sleep over where Lauren and Kevin hooked up at. Fun Times. I was the last one out of my family through the front doors. I took a sneak peek between my brother's that was in front of me, arm and his pits of everyone in the living room. They were all giggley. Once they saw me I mean everyone actually looked at me at the same time.

"Hi" I smiled wide avoiding their serious face.

Then all of them started laughing. Is there something funny on my face or on me? Or did I say something that was funny? The coolest aunt came up to me.

"Everyone's surprise you're here. You haven't come to the little parties" patting my back. I'm guessing it was suppose to be a half hug.

"That explains the stares."

"Well the girls are in the basement" leading me toward the stairs.

I opened Brittney's bedroom door and all of them: Lauren, Adriana, Brittney, and a few other young cousins look at me like the people in the living room.

Brittney squinted, "That can't be Casey"

"Hey guys" I said. I'm alive guys; it's not my spirit talking.

"It's her alright" Adriana spoke as she got up to give me a hug.

I sat on the edge of the bed. "So how you guys been?"

"Us? What about you, we haven't seen you since summer"

I wish for those days again.

"I'm grounded" I pouted

"Yeah, we over heard your mom asking advice from the others for over a month. She finally did it." Lauren mention.

Wow that was the first time she talked to me after that Kevin Kissing Incident. I'm glad we could put that all behind and talk like friends again. We catch up. I told them that I'm still with Max. They thought I would've dumped him for Ethan. I didn't give details but I did tell them that we had a conflict where at the end Ethan and I ignored each other like two months. But now we're back to friends. Lauren and Kevin thang didn't work out. She told me. Adriana is recently dating this David guy that has been her best friend for a long time. They been flirty, flirty with each other. They were too mental to figure they were meant to be together. Took them forever to figure that. And much more. Gah I missed them.

* * *

**_Happy New Years you guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It helps._**


	19. Ruined Life

**September 30**

When I went downstairs from my room, I saw Ethan standing right by the front door observing his shoes. My brother most likely let him in. He probably heard my foot steps because he then looks up.

"Hey" I greeted

"What's up Casey?" smiling a cheesy grin.

I jumped on him, giving him a big hug. I was so glad to see him again. My mom pops in.

"Aww you guys" she said with her high pitched voice

Ethan let go of me, landing on my feet.

"Hello Mrs. McHenry"

"Ethan, you got.." looking up and down at him, checking him out, "Toned"

He blushed.

"Ew mom!" My face crunched up.

"Have fun you two, but not too much" she left us alone again.

I looked at him, "Sorry, my mom's all weird out"

He chuckled, "It's alright"

"So did you need a tour of the house or you remember where everything is. You haven't been here since summer"

"Summer wasn't too long ago but the last time I came here was last month. When you slept over your _boyfriend's_" He extended the word 'boyfriends' than the others.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not the only one in this house that I hang out with"

"I notice" I said under my breath. Then suggested, "Well they are in the backyard with a football. You should 'hang' with them there" I quoted hang with two fingers from both of my hands.

"Casey, come on. Don't be like this"

"It's okay. Go! I know you want to"

He started walking but turned to look back at me "You sure? I hate to be mad at each other again"

"Yeah. Yeah"

Why are we being so hard on each other? I shouldn't be all over-reacted on him. I should've been cool and easy. WTH, I'm so stupid. If I want to be friends again, I better make an effort. Forget the retarded negative.

**October 3**

Homecoming Dates, Homecoming Dress, Homecoming After-Parties. Homecoming, Homecoming! Everyone is talking about homecoming everywhere in the school. At lunch, classes, pasting periods, and even in the restrooms. I don't have any part in talking about it. Few guys asked me already but none of them is that special someone. I have this thought that he is getting bored of me. We barely hung out because of his job and have barely contact with each other since I'm grounded which means no phone or computer. What if he has time after work or before? He can have another girl to go to. Probably doing her. We haven't for like a month maybe that's why I'm just boredom to him. I complain all this to Kim. All she did was smack my head.

And said, "You think too much. You gotta do something else in that house of yours."

I agree. Being grounded is just ruining me.

It was weird because during last block. Max asks me for my house number. He knows that my cell phone is off limits. All that thoughts earlier was erased. He is actually making an effort. I believe.

At night, after I took a shower and brush my teeth getting ready for bed. The phone rang. It was Max. No Surprise. But he wanted me to go outside. I refuse. I have on no make-up. He didn't care. Just that I look pretty even without makeup. He has seen already me without makeup when I wake up after sleeping by him. He kept on begging. So I just went along with it.

When I opened the door, I thought he would be near the door but no. I walked out to check around for him. I don't know what I am supposed to look for. I walk to my drive way. And I can't believe my eyes. My car was the only car in the drive way and it stood out the most. On the side windows, it said "_HOMECOMING?_" written in those special window markers. My jaw dropped. It was so cute. Max came behind a bush beside his personal invitation for me. I covered my mouth with my hand. He grins as he walks up to me with a rose. I couldn't ask for anything more romantic.

"Casey McHenry, will you like to go with me, Max Davis, to homecoming?" he held out the rose.

I took the rose and hugged him, "Yes, I love to," attacking him with kisses.

He carried me and spins me around. It reminded me of the time when we playing in the rain.

When he put me down, my joyous, huge smile dropped. His too as he notice me sucking up the happy moment.

"What's wrong?" He worried. Probably expecting me to be super glad

"I.. I don't know," I stuttered, " If.. I could go."

"What you talking about?"

"I'm grounded!" Just seeing his low-spirited emotion makes me want to cry,

"Your mom has to let you go. I mean it's.. It's _HOMECOMING_"

A tear fell down my cheek. I HATE being grounded. Like I said earlier, IT IS RUINING MY LIFE!

"Hey don't cry" wiping my tear away, "You'll just ask your mom and we'll see what happens" trying to cheer me up.

I nodded.

I heard his cell phone vibrate in his front jean pocket. He kissed my forehead and reached for his phone.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." He read whatever he received.

"Don't go" I demand, "I missed you."

"I miss you too. Man you don't even know how much I want you to be with me ever minute of the day"

"Then don't go"

"I wish but it's important…"

"And I'm not?" I cut him off.

"You are. You are. Casey, please don't do this now"

He's right. He just asked me to homecoming and I'm going to be selfish that's unfair.


	20. No Details

When I came back inside from meeting with Max out in the driveway, my mom was standing there waiting for me.

"Where were you!?" she practically yelled at me.

I flinched, "Chill mom. I was just on the driveway"

"Why?"

"What I can't go out in the driveway. It's still our property."

"Answer my question!" She's overreacting.

"How come everything is your business?"

"You're grounded. It gives me the right to ask"

I didn't say anything.

"Why were you out in the driveway?" saying each word clear

"Max asked me to homecoming" I said in a soft voice "if you don't believe me check at my car"

"Homecoming, huh?" talking in her normal voice

"Yeah and I was thinking.. if you could let me go"

"I don't know"

"Please mom! It's Max's last homecoming and he wants me to be there with him. Plus it'll be my first time at that school" I begged.

"Alright, but no after party"

"Please mom. Just one hour"

"C, I'm already bending the rules, if I bend it even more it won't be rules anymore"

"I'll be at home at one o'clock sharp. Please"

"One o'clock? That too late"

"Not really mom. It's an hour of the party and including another hour to drive there and back"

"Okay then. You better stay with your word"

I hugged her, "Thanks mom!"

**October 4**

So I figured that there's a family get-together every Saturday. This one is at Lauren's house. As I was walking toward Lauren's room, I past by the guy's room. They're playing video games. But a certain person stands out. I was sure what my eyes are looking at isn't true. Till he turned his head and made full eye contact with me. Why was he here? I won't expect it in a million years. He smiled and waved. I smiled back. Turned away and rushed to Lauren's room. She better tell me full detail why he's here. I looked all around the room and spotted Lauren watching TV.

"Why is HE here?" I wondered

"Who?"

"You know who!"

She shrugged.

"Kevin, YOUR EX"

"He's here?"

"No Sherlock" I said sarcastic

"Oh. My brother must have invited him. They hang out from time to time"

"And you don't care" I'm the one whose psyched about this and she's not.

"What is there to do?"

I don't have any ideas what else to do about it too.

Adriana and Brittney came in. This time I'm not the one who came late.

I told them about how Max asked me to homecoming. They told me about how they were asked. Adriana just had her homecoming two weeks ago and that's was when David asked her out. Lauren is going with a group of friends next week for their school's homecoming. Brittney is a freshmen at a near by college so she doesn't have one. Since she was known by a lot of my school's staff because she went there last year, she is thinking about helping to chaperon the dance.

I was at the kitchen to get a drink so I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew out of the refrigerator. Kevin walked by and saw me. I turned to go back to Lauren's room. I jumped when he was in front of me.

"Geez don't just pop out of no where. You scared me"

"I'm sorry." He chuckled "How you been?"

"Eh so-so" I looked down at my drink avoiding eye contact.

"I haven't seen you lately. It feels like you disappeared"

"I'm grounded" I mention.

"Oh" his voice was like a whisper.

"So what's up with you and Lauren?"

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "did she say anything?"

"Not much"

"Well there's all to it. Not much went on"

"Then why you're here?"

"Her brother and I are buddies"

I nodded.

He and Lauren are alike. They both don't give out any detail. I notice his had on his hoodie on. He had that off earlier.

"Were you leaving?" I asked

"Yeah, I saw you on my way out, but I guess I'll go now."

I smiled.

He spread his arms out, "Hug?"

I walked a couple step ahead and patted his back with one hand.

"See you later, Casey"

I smiled again.

I don't want any involve with him anymore. He and Lauren are over for whatever reason. I don't want to add in some drama. Last time I hanged with him, I had alcohol in my body so I didn't think much. Now I'm thinking, a lot these days.


	21. Scary Acres

**October 8**

I went dress shopping with Brittney. We stopped by at a couple department stores, but nothing came to my liking. So then we went to the mall. Every store we went that had dresses, none was the right one. I was losing hope. Brittney said it's normal to be picky on homecoming dress. All the girls want to look stunning. Three hours pasted and no dress. I gave up for the day maybe next time.

When I came home, I didn't like this feeling of quitting on this special dress in mind because my hopes were sky high. I still wanted to look. So at midnight when everyone is sleeping, I went on the computer. I looked on the internet for the brand name stores first. Nothing. Patience wasn't on my side. Then I tried Google. I was relieved. Some prom dress website solved my problem. It was this Fuchsia colored short spaghetti strap dress with bow just below the boob line and has glittered polka dots. It was perfect for me and five day mail shipping, perfect timing. Good thing I found this dress now then a week later.

**October 11**

Max wanted to hang with me tonight. I was looking for this day ever since I was grounded. So we hung out in my house for awhile and drove to the get-together. I introduce him to the aunts and uncles. Most cousins already know him. We stayed there enough to have the guy cousins comfortable around him. We left as the night grew pitch-black. Adriana and David came along. Brittney and a tall blonde guy also. Lauren would have come if she didn't have her homecoming dance.

The roads get rockier and total blackness as we got closer. The only thing that guided us was the headlights of our car and the few around us. A dim light hover a sign only bright enough to be able to read the word on it. "Scary Acres" it read. Chills went down my spine just knowing that frights are all in tonight. It was comfort by Max when he wraps his arm around my shoulders. As we all walked out of the car, those scary theme songs that you always hear in scary movies when something bad will happen to the character. Walking through the gates, people swarm every spot you look. Well maybe I'm over exaggerating, but there were quite a lot people there. Bonfires flicker fire with wooden benches set around it.

As we were in the next ones in line, we had our line in ordered: Max, me, Adriana, David, Brittney, then her guy. Everyone was too chicken to be the first one so Max just said, "whatever, I'll be it." It started out every dark that we couldn't even see. As the scene changes when we keep on walking, we stumbled on each others feet. I was holding tight around Max's waist and if my instincts fell like something scary is going to happen I bury my face on to his back. Our hearts jumped as dead people pop out of nowhere. It ended with a chain saw racket noise and was pushed by Adriana screaming her lungs out when she was running which made me run and Max as well.

We decided to chill down for awhile as the girls get their hearts in the normal beat. Max got me a hot chocolate and the gang sat on the wooded benches around the bonfire. I scoot closer to him as I felt the wind breeze. He put his arms around.

"Having fun?" He asked

"Yup. Good thing I have my amazing boyfriend protecting me" I laughed

"Really? How amazing?"

"Ehh so-so" I teased.

It grew a wide grin on both of our faces. We stayed there for a half an hour and crack up laugh as we see people screeching as they exit the haunted house. Before we stood up, I saw a girl that looked familiar. I seen her before but don't actually know her. Passing by, she had to take a second look at Max. Looking at me cuddled next to him, she squinted her eyes hard on me. Where have I seen her?

Everyone got up and headed for the parking lot. In the corner of my eye, I spotted that Max had that look that must have recognize that same face I saw. As she was walking by us wit a couple of her buddies, Max follow his eyes to her so I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He took his eyes off of her and glazed into my eyes. It worked! I looked over at her and she rolled her eyes at me. What the hell is going on? HE is MY boyfriend. A second later, she was walking towards us. The next thing I observed is she bumping into Brittney and spilled her water bottle all over her.

"Whoops. I'm so sorry" She said in an innocent voice. Then took an evil glance at me, but smiled when she looked over Max.

Okay? That was so rude of her. Obviously Brittney didn't do anything. What a loser picking on someone not even part of her stupid problem. I so confused. Who is she? And what does she want?

**October 17**

I'm not into the going along with the special days for spirit week, but I did tag along with a couple: Pajama Day and Spirit Day on the homecoming game day where I wore totally in my school colors. In the halls, everyone is talking about the game. How we are going to win because the school we are against is a suckey team. They're also hyped up. Too bad I won't be able to cheer them on.

Actually I'm kind of used to it now. Being home and not going out a lot. I just have them come over. There was no rule against that. Especially Ethan. He always invite in himself to our house to just hang out. Now a days he just let himself in. It is like his second house.

Another thing that's been going through my mind is thinking about that one girl we ran into at the haunted house. Her face keeps on popping up in my mind. It's bugging me. It's not going to get off my shoulder until I find out where I saw her from. Max seems to know her. Just maybe I'll ask him.

* * *

_**Sorry i been updating late then what i should. And if this chapter is short and a little messy bt i wanted to finish this before i lose the time to. But i'm typing the chapters as you read them. School's back and i'm busy as usual. hope you guys stayed in touch with this story. Thanks for reading and supporting me. =)**_


End file.
